Everything's Gone Bad
by The Familiar
Summary: Plotless rapefic. Warnings inside. Plot is developing. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this.
1. Chapter 1

You want fluff? Then go read some squeaky pre-teen, who's like "Zim and Dib is, like, so cute like. Giggle, Giggle xp".

You want nice? Go read a non-angsty one-shot.

You want love? Don't come to me.

This is going to be bad.

Warning: is a plotless, violent, rape-fic. Maybe gang-rape. There may be death, there may not.  
--- -- -- ---

Zim opened his eyes. He knew things were going badly already. The Resisty had decided to pick on Soldiers working alone in remote parts of the galaxy. He knew they were after him, being in such a remote part. Nobody would notice he was missing until he failed to report, and by then he would probably be dead.

He also knew things were bad because of his PAK. It was reporting major damage to its' defensive capabilities, and the spiderlegs had been removed. His wrists and ankles were tied together.

Things were worse because of the voices around him. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but by the badly concealed giggles, the mutterings and the whispers, he knew things were about to get alot worse.

'My crew', Lard Narr started, 'we have captured a filthy, evil Irken. What should we do with him?'

'Torture him!' one voice called.

'He may have information' another voice added.

'I personally know this Irken' Lard Narr replied. 'He would have less information than we do. This is Zim, or, the great joke.' He looked down at Zim and hissed at him. 'You're less to us than you are to your empire. And WE all know how much you are to them. You're nothing to them. You're nothing!'

'Lies!!!' Zim screamed. 'You're full of lies and deception! I am the greatest Invader in-'

He was cut off by a boot in his squeedily-spooch, and the sound of people laughing.

'Listen to how he believes he's great. I don't think any amount of torture will get through to him. Any other ideas?'

'We should do to him what they've done to out planets.' A dark voice hissed from the shadows.

'Tear him apart? That would be fun.'

'No.' The dark voice answered. 'Rape him.'

The crowd went silent, then it started to whisper among itself.

Zim didn't know what was happening. He had of this "rape" thing on earth, but he didn't know what it was.

After a few minutes thought, Lard Narr coughed, and the crowd went quiet. 'I have thought this plan over, and I agree with it.'

'Do you know if it even has the right stuff?' Somebody in the crowd yelled.

'If it doesn't, we can always make a hole. ' Lard Narr held up a knife, leering sadistically. 'plus he's got a mouth. if he threatens us with his teeth, we can always just pull them out. Estram, You made the suggestion, do you want to have the first go?'

'No. But I'd gladly watch.' The crowd laughed.

Zim was looking confused and scared. he didn't know what was going to happen. 'What are you going to do to me?' he asked.

Lard Narr looked down at him. 'We should explain things to poor Zim, because he doesn't know what's going to happen. You see, Irkens,' he spat the word, 'don't reproduce like we do anymore. No, they grow out of tubes. But they must have reproduced manually before, so Zim, that's what we're going to do with you. In words you'll understand, we're going to touch you. we're going to touch you in places you don't want to be touched and have never been touched before. And it's going to hurt. It'll only hurt you. Whoever's doing the "touching" will be getting pleasure from it. Do you understand?'

Zim shook his head. what did reproducing and touching have to do with each other? And what did he mean by a hole? Zim thought he might've had a hole somewhere other than his mouth, but it was ignored by all Irkens. It was unnecessary.

Lard Narr grinned. 'It doesn't matter though. You'll find out soon enough.' Then he knelt done next to Zim and licked his cheek. 'We're going to have fun.' He whispered into Zims' ear(?).

He then pushed Zims' legs apart, though they were still joined at the ankle, and sat between them. Zim tried to get away, though he was out-numbered and didn't know what was going to happen. Lard Narr put a hand up Zims' shirt, then sighed and rubbed the hand on the skin. 'He's so soft. It's a wonderful feeling.' He trailed his hand downwards, then slipped it inside Zims' pants, groping and feeling. He found a hole and pushed a finger inside. Zims' eyes widened at that. They widened even more when Lard Narr pulled out a large knife. When the knife went to the top of his pants he started screaming.

Lard Narr opened his eyes and grunted in annoyance. He had been enjoying himself. 'Somebody shut him up!' he yelled. A pair of socks were pushed inside of Zims open mouth.

Lard Narr then slit Zims pants from the waistband to the knee, on both the inside and outside edge, pulling down the front section and shoving it beneath his legs. This allowed everybody to see what was beneath an Irkens pants. There was a single slit that one of Lard Narrs fingers was thrusting into. 'He's just like a woman.' one of the crowd whispered. 'Just think, every Irken is like than underneath.' The person he was talking to giggled, picturing the Tallest without any clothes on. He knew that later at night they would be coming to him in his dreams, touching each other, and wanting him to touch them, but right now, their humiliation would be enough. he never told anybody about those dreams, but he had a feeling he shouldn't think that way about the enemies leaders. Even if he never got a chance with the tallest, he could try this one.

Lard Narr pushed another finger into Zim, earning a pained moan. After a few thrusts he scissored his fingers, which brought tears to the Irkens eyes. He grinned. If just this was making the Irken cry, imagine how it would react when he forced himself inside it. He slipped his pants down, not surprised to find that he was already as stiff as a board. He then pulled his fingers out, which made Zim relax. His relaxation was short lived, however. Almost a soon as the fingers were removed, something much larger was inserted in their place. He almost screamed, and started to choke on the socks.

Lard Narr relaxed for a bit. Zim was so wonderfully tight. He had wanted to screw the little Irken almost since the day he saw him on the research station. No, he had wanted to do more than just screw him, he had wanted to dominate the little freak, the defect that destroyed everything. He pulled the socks out of Zims mouth, he wanted to hear every noise Zim made. Every scream that left his mouth. He then started to thrust into and out of Zim. He heard moans and cries as Zim was violated. He wanted to hear louder cries. Maybe even screams. He pushed harder, waiting for the screams. He got them as he dug his fingernails into Zims stomach and dragged them down, cutting up the soft, delicate skin that covered him. He looked up at Zims face, looking for the big red eyes, but Zim had closed his eyes, an tears were falling out of them. Lard Narr slapped Zim and told him to open his eyes. Zim didn't open his eyes. Lard Narr slapped him again, then grabbed the knife and placed it to one of his eyes. 'Open your Eyes!' He screamed at Zim. He wanted to see those solid pinkish eyes

Zim opened his eyes, and saw a knife hovering just milli-metres from his eye, plus Lard Narr moving back and forwards at the junction between Zims' legs, where all the pain was coming from, and a whole group of aliens staring at him as he was "raped". That must be what this was. A few of the aliens were even laughing. He closed his eyes and started to sob. He had never really cried in his life before, but he had never had this happen to him before. As soon as he had closed his eyes, he felt something sharp stabbing into one of them. He opened both his eyes and found he couldn't see from one of them.

Lard Narr had put the tip of his knife into Zims' eye, just enough to blind him, but not enough to cause permanent damage. He wanted to keep Zim for his own enjoyment for a while after the crew had had their fun with him. After a bit longer he tensed then came. Then he leaned over and kissed Zim tenderly on the lips, got up, wiped all the Irken blood off himself, then grinned at the crew and asked, 'who's next?'

- - ---- - - -- - -

And so ends another story by me. I was wrong at the beginning. Nobody dies. Oh, well. Plus there is love. Kind of.

In other news, go listen to Everything's Gone Bad by The Fergusons. Brilliant song.

If you ask nicely I may put together an epilogue for you.

Is it just me, or are these things getting shorter? 


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to DreadfulbeautifulLuv22.

-- --- -- - - --

After two hours Zim was barely conscious. He had been raped by about a third of the crew. Most of them had just tortured him. He had also been forced to suck on the things that they put inside of him, and had to swallow the foul tasting excretions.

Lard Narr had stood on the sidelines watching. He made sure that no permanent damage was done to the Irken, and that nobody got carried away and killed him. It was also interesting to see what Zim was capable of, for future reference.

When the last one dropped Zim, Lard Narr ordered one of the crew members to take the now completely naked Irken to the medical bay and put him into a healing pod. Then to take him to Lard Narrs' own personal room.

------

Zim woke up. His legs hurt, his stomach hurt, his antenna hurt, everything just hurt. His memory came back, and he rolled onto his side and vomited. He opened his eyes and looked around himself.

He was in a bedroom, lying on a bed. He was near the edge of the bed, which was lucky because he vomited onto the floor. He sat up and discovered his arms and legs weren't tied together, but he was attached to the bed by a metal collar around his neck that was chained to the bedpost.

Next to the bed was a table that had a glass of liquid on it. Zim picked it up and drank it. It was a Vortian liquid.

He then remembered his self destruct button, but that was attached to his glove, and his gloves weren't on anymore. Instead he was wearing a long sleeveless shirt that was almost see-through. He blushed, then lay down and tried to rest.

Zim was almost relaxed when Lard Narr came into the room. Lard Narr sat on the bed next to Zim and stroked his antennae. Zim tensed up in fear.

Lard Narr leaned over and kissed Zim gently on the lips, then whispered into his ear(?) 'I hate you, Zim. You're a useless defect, and I only want to hear you scream in pain.'

He then grabbed Zims▓ wrists and held them tightly, feeling the newly repaired bones grind together under the skin, and enjoying the whimpers of pain Zim made.

He pushed a leg up between Zims' thighs and rubbed the leg up and down, while biting Zims' antennae. The pain in Zims' antennae was blinding and blurring out the pain in his wrists and everywhere else. A particularly hard bite on his antennae had Zim yelping and jerking away in pain. He felt Lard Narr let go of one of his wrists and used that hand to push Lard Narr away, but got punched in the face instead. A harder bite was applied to his antennae and Lard Narr growled at him to stop.

Lard Narr cuffed Zims hands to the head of the bed, then pushed the bottom of the shirt up and licked him around the hole. Lard Narr kept licking, and then stuck his tongue in. Zim gasped and moaned slightly. He felt all shivery and almost good. Why did it feel good? Why was his captor making him feel good? It wasn't the right thing... all his thoughts were cut off by pleasure.

Zim was moaning and writhing as Lard Narr continued to lick him out. Lard Narr could feel Zim tensing under his hands and around his tongue. He pulled out before Zim climaxed, leading to gasps and Zim trusting his hips up and pleading 'no, no, no. Continue. No.'

Lard Narr licked him once and said 'Why should I continue?'

'Feels good' was Zims dazed reply.

Lard Narr buried his face between Zims legs 'I▓ll only continue if you beg me. Call me your Master, Zim.'

Zim was indignant. 'I will never' Lard Narr licked around the hole. 'Call you...' Lard Narr licked around the inside of the hole. 'Master! Please continue! Please Master!' Lard Narr grinned. This was what he wanted. He buried his tongue into Zim and reached up to stroke his antennae. Zim continued to beg Lard Narr. 'Faster, my tallest, faster, please! Please! Faster!' Lard Narr did so, and soon Zim came, screaming out his pleasure for those outside in the corridor to hear and grin knowingly to each other.

Zim had relaxed after, his legs were all shaky and he couldn't think. He almost went to sleep before he heard Lard Narrs belt buckle undo. He looked down and saw that Lard Narr had pulled his pants off and was kneeling before Zims spread legs. 'No. 'M tired' Zim said.

'This isn't about you, Zim' Lard Narr said before pushing himself into Zims loosened hole. Zim grit his teeth against the pain. He remembered the first time this had been done to him, just a few hours ago, and was surprised when the pain wasn't as bad. It still hurt though. Lard Narr started to thrust in and out of "his" Irken, moaning at the feeling he was getting from it. He loved having something he could take his frustrations out on, especially an Irken. Zim was his, and he could use him as he pleased. Lard Narr thrust harshly into Zim, and grabbed his fingers. He broke them roughly, growling words of hatred and pain as he rode the Irken. Zim whimpered and started to cry, more at the words than at the pain. He knew what Lard Narr was saying was true. He was worthless, and this would be the rest of his life. Tied to a bed to serve the whims of what was to him an inferior species.

Lard Narr came and fell onto the smaller alien, not caring if he was hurt at all. He pulled out of Zim and held him close, saying 'You're mine, and nobody else will ever touch you.'

Zim nodded and wished he were dead.

- - -- -- - -

Much better, revised edition of chapter two.

I may make this into a story with plot, but that won't happen any time soon.

Comments, questions, complaints, can all be asked/stated.

I should be working on other things. 


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks to parafukinnoia for their review.

Angst away!

--- - --- - -

Zim could hear Larbs' screams from where he lay. Lard Narr had set up speakers in his room so Zim could hear the sound of tortured Irkens from the Prisoner Containment Room. From the noises Zim could hear, he guessed that they had at least one drill in there. With many different types of bit heads. Some of which conducted heat and electricity.

Larb wasn't the first Irken that they had had in there. When he was alone at nights, and there was nothing to distract him, he still heard Skoodge begging for life, begging for death, and just pleading for sympathy. He still remembered the last sound Skoodge had made 10 minutes after they had ripped the PAK off his back.

He had heard every last detail of Operation Impending Doom II from Larb. The hideous traitor had told the resisty everything to get spared from the pain, but he was still tortured. Hideous traitor thatr he was, Zim still couldn't help but feel bad for him. Nobody deserved that kind of pain.

Zim felt Lard Narr roll over next to him. He was surprised the screams hadn't woken him up, but when Zim had mentioned this to Lard Narr, in a fight when he called Lard Narr a psychopathic sadist who not even a Sloor beast would want to eat, he had been beaten and told that the sounds of that irken screaming were preferable to the sounds of entire Vortian families getting burnt alive in the cannon fire that Larb had used to destroy the major settlements.

Zim felt Lard Narr put his arms around him and start chewinng on his antennae. Zim didn't fight back, though Lard Narr was being less then gentle. He knew that fighting would only increase the pain. He couldn't hold back a gasp of pain when Lard Narr bit down on one antenna a bit too hard though.

'What's wrong, my little insect? Was that too hard for you?' Lard Narr questioned in a sweet tone.

Zim knew that tone well. It was always used before Lard narr hurt him. 'No. I'm fine.'

Lard Narr grinned and said 'good', then bit down harder on Zims' antennae.

Zim couldn't help but let out a scream as he heard the hard outer layer fracture. He was glad there weren't any pain receptors in that part, but if Lard Narr bit any harder...

Zim screamed in agony as Lard Narr bit into the soft nerve endings under the hard outer coating. He tried to jerk away from Lard Narr, but that just made him bite down harder, plus it ripped the delicate tissues underneath. To stop Zim from moving, Lard Narr held his head to the pillow, then he pulled his own head upwards, tearing the entire antenna from Zims' head.

Zim let out an ear-piercing scream. He felt nerve-endings twitching from where antenna had been torn out. He had never felt such pain in his entire life. He lay there sobbing as the loss of the antenna blinded him with pain. Lard Narr left the room whistling and holding the still twitching antenna.

Zim didn't notice Lard Narr leaving. The pain killing drugs in his PAK had been cut off along with everything else. zim didn't notice the blood starting to pool underneath his head, and start soaking into the pillow. Zim didn't even notice when the pain dissolved into blackness.

- - -- -- -

Hmmmm. short, strange, and with enough back story filled in to fill a dool houses' thimble.

Anything you read in here is made up, by either me, or someone else.

I claim nothing in this is mine. A claimer. 


	4. Chapter 4

To anyone that pedantic and picky, Zim has had a costume change.

-- - - - -- --

Zim twitched his antenna. Lard Narr had had it replaced for some reason. "Probably so he can rip it off again." said a little nasty voice from the back of his head. Zim whimpered. He didn't like that voice. He flicked his antennae again. It didn't hear as well as it used to, and he couldn't feel differences in air pressure with it either. He flicked his other antenna. It was working perfectly.

The door opened and Zim looked at it, nervously. He hadn't seen Lard Narr since his antenna had been pulled out, and Zim was scared that Lard Narr was going to kill him.

Lard Narr did indeed enter the room, but he took one look at Zim and exited straight away. Zim didn't blame him. He knew that he was covered in dried blood and other liquids, and probably smelt.

Lard Narr returned 2 hours later, carrying a bar of Irken soap. He threw it at Zim, 'clean yourself up, Irken. You're disgusting.' He then left the room, again.

Zim looked at the soap. He recognised it as one of his own personal bars. It had a bite mark in it from where GIR tried to eat it, mistaking the bar of soap for a taco. Zim hoped that this bar didn't have any bacon in it. He was relieved to find that it didn't have bacon in it, and, apart from the eaten part, it was in perfect working order. He scrubbed himself from the top of his head, down to the base of his feet, doing his back the best that he could. He put the soap down when he felt physically clean, getting annoyed at the parts of his back that he couldn't reach, feeling the dirtiness on them.

After he felt clean, he redressed, then stood up next to the bed. He couldn't go anywhere, because of the chain, but he could stretch his muscles. He knew that if he didn't, Irken superiority or not, they would waste away, and he would be unable to even get up, let alone hatch a cunning escape plan and run away. He hadn't got an escape plan yet, but he wanted to be able to get away when he had thought of one, which he would, because he was brilliant.

He was half-way through his stretches when Lard Narr came back in. Zim stopped immediately. 'Don't stop because of me,' Lard Narr said, coming up behind him, 'This is one of my favourite shows. I love seeing how flexible you are.' He started nibbling on Zims' neck.

'You watch me?' Zim asked, outraged.

'Of course I do. This room is monitored with cameras. Only I have access to them, but it's still monitored.'

Zim shuddered as he felt Lard Narrs' hands creep over his stomach and tickle him slightly. He didn't want it to, but it felt kind of good. It was a different feeling to the normal gropings, or the beatings, or even when Lard Narr was gentler with him. It even felt different to the first time they had been alone together. That had been pleasing for Zim, but he had known it was wrong. This didn't feel wrong at all. Zim let out a slight moan, and rubbed against Lard Narr.

Lard Narr grinned as he heard Zim respond to the touches, and moved his mouth from Zims' neck to his antennae, where he started sucking and licking them, eliciting a different kind of moan, and feeling Zim relax against him. He also moved his hands lower, creeping one beneath the skirt, and just letting the other wander. He was surprised when the first hand encountered a hole that had never been there before. He "explored it" with his fingers, and was rewarded when Zim rubbed against them and made a strange sighing/moaning/groaning noise.

He moved his wandering hand to his pants and pulled them down, pushing Zim forwards with his body weight, so Zim had to put his hands out to hold himself up. It still wasn't right, so he pushed Zim down further, so he was leaning on the bed with his forearms holding himself up. He removed his slightly wet and sticky fingers from Zims' new hole, hearing Zim growl in disapproval, which made him bite on Zims antenna lightly. He then placed his hands on Zims' waist, and positioned himself so he could slide in easily.

When he was inside he stopped sucking on Zims' antenna, and heard Zim panting lightly. Lard Narr moaned at feeling he got from Zim. It was a wonderfully smooth tunnel, the walls weren't damaged by scarring, and it was wet and hot and very tight. He moaned again when he felt Zim wriggling.

'Mooove.' Zim moaned, annoyed at the lack of anything from Lard Narr. He knew what was happening, and he was enjoying it. Right now, he didn't care about anything other than getting Lard Narr to move.

And Lard Narr was more than happy to oblige. He stared slowly, but quickly picked up his pace, slamming into Zim without caring about injuring him, because Zim kept on yelling for him to go quicker, harder, and just yelling general words out. He felt Zim tighten around him in release, and though he had very vocal throughout the act, he was silent when he came. Lard Narr felt Zim slump bonelessly beneath him, but kept on with a few more thrusts, until he came too. Then he climbed into bed, pulling an insensate Zim with him, and fell asleep holding onto Zim.

-----

Zim lay awake next to Lard Narr. He felt betrayed. Not by anyone, but by himself. He had allowed that Vortian to rape him, and he had allowed himself to feel good at what was being done to him. He was barely an Irken anymore. He should just give up. He closed his eyes and pulled the blankets up over his head.

- - -- -- -- -

Zim doesn't know what it's called, other than rape, so that's why, during indeterminately consensual sex, Zim still called it rape.

You think I keep continuity in mind when I'm writing this? If you answered yes, shame on you. If you answered no, congratulations. I usually go and change things if it's too obvious, and if anybody would like detailed explanations for anything, just ask and I'll bore you to death.

This originally came without a sex scene. If you are interested in that version, just ask me for it. It contained a bit more of what I laughingly refer to as plot, and less long words. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to Invader Shawn. You asked me to continue.

-- - -- - -- --

Zim sat upright in the bed. He had felt the ship shake. Lard Narr had been called away an hour ago because of an "emergency" of some sort. Zim had thought it was some minor thing, nothing really important, but now the ship was shaking.

Zim wanted to get out and see what was happening, but he couldn't leave the room. He couldn't even leave the bed. He had tried taking the collar off, removing the chain, everything, but they had been locked on to each other. The ship shook again, and Zim was glad he was tied to the bed. If he hadn't, he would've been tossed around the room like the electronics in GIR's brain when he discovered trampolines.

After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and Zim heaved a sigh of relief. His relief was short-lived, though. He heard screaming coming from outside the walls of the room, then the ship rocked horribly. Zim was thrown to the head of the bed, and hit his head on the wall, causing stars to flash in front of his eyes, and he just collapsed back down onto the bed. When his head cleared, he wondered as to why the ship had been shaking, and why they were now going Super-Fast(tm). Zim always knew when the ship he was in was going Super-Fast(tm), it made his toes tingle and his body feel lighter.

He knew the Resisty ship must have been attacked by attackers, because that was the only time ships were flown in Super-Fast(tm) mode. It was only used in emergencies, when you had no chance of escaping alive because it used up a lot of fuel, and you never knew where it would land you. Everybody hoped it would land them near a fuelling station, and not in the middle of enemy Armadas.

Zim wondered if the attackers had been Irkens, a question that was answered two hours later when Lard Narr entered the room.

'Irken scum,' he spat, as if being an Irken was the greatest crime that could be committed. 'Do you know what just happened?'

Zim shook his head, hoping Lard Narr wouldn't hurt him. They had shared something good last time; surely Lard Narr wouldn't hurt him after what they had done.

'Of course you don't know, you useless whore. You don't know anything, do you?' Lard Narr sounded very angry.

Zim shook his head again, backing away from Lard Narr. He knew he was going to get hurt.

'You're pathetic, Zim! How could anything so destructive be so pathetic?' Lard Narr was coming closer to Zim all the time. 'I hate you, Zim. You and all the other animals like you.'

Zim covered his face with his hands, cowering away from Lard Narr. He knew he shouldn't've, and he was ashamed with himself for such a cowardly act, but he didn't want to get hurt again. He flattened his antennae against his head as a sign of submissiveness. Anything to stop from getting hurt again.

Lard Narr grabbed Zims' wrists, and twisted them in circles so that they were held in uncomfortable positions, facing outwards in his grasp. They only went so far until they stopped, so Lard Narr let go of Zims' other wrist, grabbed one in both hands, and twisted it sharply until he heard the joint pop from its▓ socket. He heard Zim cry out as his shoulder was dislocated, then scream as Lard Narr did the same with the other arm. Zim tried to pull away from Lard Narrs' grip, but that just put more pressure on his shoulders, causing more pain.

When Lard Narr let go of Zims' arm, Zim backed away, his arms hanging limply by his sides. 'Please, no more.' He begged.

'You think that's bad?' Lard Narr asked. 'I lost two members of my crew today. They were killed by flying debris. All because of you.' Lard Narr backhanded Zim.

'Zim didn't cause the explosion,' Zim said meekly.

'You, you're species, what does it matter? You're all Irkens, and all Irkens do is destroying things. You are only good at destroying things. Well, that and one other thing.' Lard Narr closed in on Zim with a grin.

'Don't!' Zim shouted, closing his legs tightly. 'Last night we-' he was broken off by Lard Narrs laugh.

'Last night? Last night was a spur of the moment thing. Last night meant nothing to me. Last night' he added, 'we hadn't been attacked by Irkens.' Zim could taste the anger in his words. Why had he ever thought that it would mean anything? He had spent hours convincing himself that because what they had shared was so physical, so close, so different to anything Zim had ever felt in his life, things would change and he wouldn't get hurt anymore. He could now see how stupid he had been to think that. Things would never change. He would be something for the Vortian to play with until he was killed. He started to cry.

Lard Narr pushed Zim away in disgust and shock. Irkens don't cry. Sure, Zim had cried the first night, but that was understandable. He hadn't even hurt Zim that badly, but he was crying. 'We▓ve appeared near a fuelling station. The ship is going to have to be restocked, and refuelled, plus the crew want a rest. We▓ll be leaving again in a week.' Seeing Zim cry had made him lose any desire he had to hurt him.

Lard Narr exited the room, slamming the door behind him. He looked around the corridor and made his way to the bridge of the ship. AS he went he bumped into the ships' only crew member with the slightest bit of medical knowledge. 'Can you go and see to Zim, his arms are dislocated.' The medic nodded and went off to Lard Narrs room.

Lard Narr sighed and continued on his way to the bridge, to see what kind of a mess the crew had made of his orders.

- -- -- - ---

Poor Lard Narr. We▓re finally getting out of the room!!!

I call it night, because I need to have something to generalise the differences on board the ship. It could be the middle of the day, but in space, time is relative. I.e. you can have lunch whenever you want. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lard Narr was worried. The parts needed to repair the ship properly cost a lot, and if they bought them no money would be left for both refuelling and restocking their supplies. This was a problem Lard Narr was considering over a large amount of alcohol that he had received because somebody had won a lot of money and was "shouting" the rest of the bar alcohol. He now had less money, but large amounts of friends.

Lard Narr was on his third drink when an idea came to him. He staggered up to the "shouting" alien and tapped him on the shoulder. 'How▓d ya getya moniesh?'

'Won it.'

'How?'

'Vorshin roulette'

Lard Narr considered this for a few minutes, then decided against it. He could die in a game of Vortian roulette. 'Thanksh' he said at the general direction of where the alien had been and wandered off through the door, heading back for the ship to think, and hopefully enter sobriety peacefully. He knew he shouldn't have had that last mug of stuff.

-----

Zim was sitting on the bed reading a book when Lard Narr entered. 'You stink' he said, not even looking up. 'And you could've brought me some, I need to escape from reality.'

Lard Narr tossed Zim a bottle of alcohol, but it missed and landed on the bed. Zim crawled over to retrieve it and made a face. 'Why didn't you get me anything nice?' but he still opened it and took a drink.

Lard Narr sat on the bed and pulled Zim into his lap. 'You smell nice.' Zims antennae twitched at this and attracted Lard Narrs' interest. Lard Narr chewed on it softly. Zim giggled and purred. He had forgotten how strong this type was, and he had never been good with alcohol. It was because he was so short. He took another drink.

Lard Narr watched Zim drinking. He hadn't realised how strong that stuff was to Irkens. Zim had only drunk 1/4 of it and was already tipsy. By the time he drunk all of it he would be completely smashed. This worked well for Lard Narrs plan, but he was also drunk, so the plan was a bit hazy. He sniffed Zim again, then let his hand settle on Zims' thigh. Zim stopped drinking for a bit and looked down stupidly, then he continued drinking. Lard Narr started stroking the thigh, and he heard Zim groan. Lard Narr saw Zim finish the bottle and look through the bottom of the glass, as if to see if there was more underneath it. This just made Lard Narr groan. It was so cute, Zim was so cute, he untied the collar from the chain.

Zim didn't notice that, all he really wanted was more drink. The bottle dropped from his fingers and rolled off the bed. He leaned over the side, not realising that gave Lard Narr the perfect view of his behind. This made Lard Narr want to grab Zim and screw him, but he knew he should follow the plan. Whatever the plan was. He knew it would come to him.

He pulled Zim into a sitting position, then dragged him up off the bed so he was standing. Standing made Zim dizzy though, and he sat back down again. Lard Narr dragged him back up and looped an arm around his waist so he could stand, and walked with Zim out of the door, through the ship and to the outside.

Zim lolled in Lard Narrs arms, looking around himself in awe. He hadn't seen anything outside of the room for months, so a fuelling stations docking bay, no matter how degraded and empty, was still the most interesting thing around.

'Come on, Zim' Lard Narrs' voice was less slurred, and he seemed to be working off the effects of the alcohol. 'We need to get somewhere.' He dragged a reluctant Zim forwards. There was just so much that was different for Zim to look at.

Lard Narr dragged Zim to a small shop not far from the docks, attracting some strange looks and stares along the way. What was a Vortian doing with a barely dressed Irken? Very few aliens really worried though. You got some strange sorts on a fuelling station.

They entered the shop, Zim looking more out of it with every passing minute, and the alien behind the counter looked up, amazed. 'I thought they were just drunken ramblings and lies, but they were truths! Have everything for you tomorrow, at your ship, and you bring half money, as we agreed.' the alien, who looked like a brown frog on two legs, and a face that defies description came up and took Zim from Lard Narrs arms.

'You had better' Lard Narr called out to the trader, who was leading a confused Zim to the back rooms.

Zim really had no idea what was going on, but knew he didn't like it. The cold, slimy creature had taken him away from the warm one. He was about to protest this development when the trader poured some alcohol for Zim. Zim knew what it was and took it, drinking it in one gulp, and entering a new blissful oblivion.

The trader, for his part, knew exactly what he was doing. He had poured Zim the glass of alcohol so he wouldn't complain, protest, or do anything to upset what was about to happen. He stroked Zims stomach and chest, feeling the soft, smooth skin there, running webbed fingers up along Zims jawbone and getting a pleased moan out of him. He had never seen an Irken this close up before and had definitely never touched one. They were such an up-tight species, they never relaxed or had any fun.

He pulled Zims' skirt off completely, and took a full look at the Irken spread out naked before him. They were such a strange species. The only way he knew to tell them apart was be their eyes and antennae. He spread Zims legs out and pulled them up, removing his own kilt in the process. He then brought his own genitals to the hole between the Irkens legs, and forced himself in, hearing Zims pained gasp. This was what it was supposed to be like. Any of the local whores enjoyed the pain, and any who knew of his species avoided having sex with them. He would've preferred a female of his own species, but a drugged up Irken slut would do just as well, even though it was a male.

Lard Narr was sitting outside in the shop front room, reading an old magazine when he heard Zim moaning in pain. He felt slightly guilty, but they really did need those ship parts.

-----

Half an hour later Zim and Lard Narr were standing out the front of the shop. Zim had been given almost another bottle of the alcohol and was beyond smashed into senseless territory. He had a bit of blood on him, but wouldn't be so hurt he would notice it in the mornings, and his skirt had been returned, completely blood free. He was leaning on Lard Narr and couldn't coordinate his legs enough to make even an attempt at walking.

Zim laughed at nothing and pushed himself against Lard Narr, clawing at his shirt to pull his head down. Lard Narr attempted to push Zim away, but Zim moved closer to Lard Narr, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. Lard Narr pulled Zim into an empty shop and pushed him against the wall, lifting him up a bit. Zim wrapped his legs around Lard Narrs waist and pushed against him, feeling Lard Narr pull his pants down and rub his freed erection against Zims' hole.

He easily pushed into Zims' hole, which was loosened from his previous experience, and slightly lubricated too. He felt Zim lean against him, and pushed back harder. Zim then moved in a slightly strange way against his thrusts, and he felt Zim vomit down their fronts and pass out. This disgusted Lard Narr and he removed himself from Zim without reaching completion. Thankfully the thought of the vomit caused him to go limp and he easily replaced himself into his pants. He took a cloth and wiped most of the vomit off them, then picked Zim up and carried him back to the ship.

-- - - -- -

A "shout" is when one person buys the drinks for a lot of other people. This often happens in groups, where each person in the group has a turn at "shouting." in this case, just one person was "shouting" at a lot of people. The name is stupid.

smashed is a version of highly inebriated.

I didn't know whether those words were universally known, or not, so I added them as footnotes.

Yeah. Lard Narr prostituted Zim off to get the ships parts at a lower rate. I thought it was getting too romantic, so I had to destroy it somehow.

And two updates!!! Whoo! It's a continuing thing, so I updated it in one block. That way I could figure out if I made a huge continuity error from one part to the next. I do not count continuity from previous chapters.

Do you know how odd it would be for a frog to wear pants?

Sorry if it's bad, but i was tired when i wrote this. 


	7. Chapter 7

Zim pulled his head out from the waste disposal unit and moaned. He had vomited again, and this time there was blood in it. He looked over at Lard Narr who was half-awake on the bed. 'I hate you' he said and stumbled over to the bed. At least Lard Narr had removed the humiliating collar.

'Who, me?' Lard Narr asked lazily as he trailed a finger over Zims stomach.

'Yes, you. You made me sick.'

'You shouldn't've struggled. You know that.'

'You didn't have to punch me. And you got me drunk.'

'You're still going on about that. It was months ago.' He crawled on top of Zim.

'I've still got the hangover, though.'

'Lightweight.' Lard Narr said, and spread Zims legs apart.

'No. I▓m sick. And I▓m still sore from before.' Zim tried to push Lard Narr off.

Lard Narr ignored him and pushed inside of Zim, pulling out again slowly. He watched Zim who had a slightly pained, slightly bored look on his face. It was a very hard look to pull off properly, but he managed it like a pro.

Zim was used to the sex by now; the ship was flying in neutral space, so they had a few weeks off until their next move was prepared, so every member of the crew had to amuse themselves somehow. Lard Narr amused himself with Zim. Zim let out a relieved moan when he felt Lard Narr finish. 'Are you done?'

'Yes.'

'Good. Get off me then. My spooch hurts, and you're just making it worse.'

Lard Narr rolled off of Zim, turning to see Zim face his back to him. He put his arms around him from the back. 'Come on, Zim. Don't sulk; you're ruining my good mood.'

'Go jump into a black hole.'

'That's not nice, Zim. And if you're not nice to me, I won't be nice to you, remember?' He dug his fingers in Zims' sides, and into the painful cuts that were there from a day not long ago.

'Get off me!' Zim yelled, panicked.

Lard Narr pushed Zim off the bed and stood over him. 'Who do you think you are, slut, to order me around? You are nothing but a defective freak.' He picked Zim up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. 'The tallest know you're still alive, Zim. They know you're alive and they asked us to kill you and send them the body. Then they let us know you were banished from Irk, and the empire. I'm all you've got left. I am your master, and you will treat me as such!'

'No.' Zim was in shock. 'No. you're lying. You▓re lying!! I know you are!! The Tallest would never betray me. I'm-'

'You▓re nothing!' Lard punched Zim in the spooch, once, twice, three times, hard. He then dropped Zim and left him gasping for breath and holding his spooch. He felt something get thrown at his head and looked at it. It was a mini video player.

'If you don't believe me about the Tallest, just watch the video.' Lard Narr finished dressing and left the room, slamming the door.

Zim sat on the floor and watched what little hope he had disappear.

-----

Zim moaned and held his spooch. It was causing him agony; he thought that Lard Narr must have ruptured something inside him. It was the only reason for the pain, and the bleeding.

He hit his head on the wall as he felt more blood bubble out from between his legs. It was coming from the different hole. The one that wasn't there before, but had appeared now. It had also been there one other time, but he was in too much pain to think about it.

Maybe if he got to the door, he could call for help. He scrabbled to get onto four legs, since walking was out of the question, but he just fell onto his stomach. He dragged himself towards the door, but stopped when his body was wracked with pain from his stomach. He pushed more blood out of his body, and halted his journey to the door. It would pain him too much. It had hurt him just moving that little distance.

He rolled onto his back, leaning on his PAK, panting at that slight exertion. His eyes followed the trail of blood leading from by the wall to where he was now. There was far too much of it, he might bleed to death. If he could only stop the bleeding... He groaned as his body expelled more blood. He collapsed back down; he just had no energy left to even contemplate stopping the blood flow.

He felt his body push again and tried to stop it. He couldn't lose more blood. He tried to stop the pushing but just couldn't. He looked down at the blood when it stopped leaking and saw a small something in it. Maybe loose skin from whatever Lard Narr damaged. He tried to pick it up but passed out first.

-----

Waking up made Zim hurt. He felt weak and dizzy, and didn't bother opening his eyes. There was some low background noise near him, and it eventually turned into odd words.

'...miscarriage'

'Thought...infertile'

'...' Zim couldn't make out every word. He flicked his good antenna for better hearing.

'Waking...'

He felt one of his eyes being opened. 'wha...' his mouth was so dry. He tried again, 'what's a miscarriage?'

A hand stroked his antennae. 'Nothing for you to worry about. Shhhhhhh.' Zim nodded. OK then. He relaxed back into unconsciousness.

The medic looked at Lard Narr. 'It▓s probably best for you to not let him know about it. Who knows how he might react.'

Lard Narr nodded. 'If I had known I never would've...' he trailed off, upset about what he had done. He had killed his own child. How could he have done that? He turned away from the doctor. 'I'll be in my room.' It was dirty and he had a lot to think about.

- - - - --- - - -

Uh-oh, do I sense a change in Lard Narr and Zims' relationship? Maybe I do, but then again, I have no idea how this is going to turn out.

In other news, I have the final chapter written; now I just have to write all the chapters in between. I'll give you a hint about it though. It does turn out to have plot, and I'm hating it's clichedness at the moment. Expect it to go through at least 50 revisions between now and then, so it might become better.

Nobody has yet complained about the irregular time spacing between chapters, but to save from comments, I'll explain it here. It's very boring in space, even if you are part of a Resistance ship against the Irken Invasion. Would you enjoy reading a chapter in which Lard Narr argues with the crew, or doesn't, and Zim reads a book? Especially since we don't often leave what I have dubbed "the Room". So the irregular time gaps between chapters is because I'm lazy and can't fill in the gaps, and the gaps would be boring.

Star Wars didn't have the long flights in the Millennium Falcon, so I can be excused for not having the long trips in the unnamed Resisty ship.

Pictures for this story can be found on deviantArt. Type Invader Zim everythings gone bad into the search panel, and it should come up with pictures. I will only upload pictures as they come up in the story, and if they never appear, I will upload them so you can all gasp at the direction this thing was taking.

Thankyou for reading my story length authors' note. 


	8. Chapter 8

'Why are you being so nice to me?! You've given me some pants, you've given me food, and I know you've got Spleenk, so why Aren't you forcing me to listen to his screams?!' Zim glared up at Lard Narr. They were having another argument. 'Does it have anything to do with the...' he trailed off and tried to think of the word '...Miscaridge?'

Lard Narr had stayed silent on the subject the whole time, leading Zim to become more annoyed. This made Zim yell at Lard Narr, which caused Lard Narr to become angry at Zim.

'Tell me!' Zim yelled into Lard Narrs' face.

Lard Narr pushed Zim away from him. 'I feel bad about what I did to you. I should have just killed you at the start of all this.' he saw the look on Zims' face when he said that. 'No, I▓m not going to kill you now. I couldn't. I've been nice to you because I felt guilty about what I did. Your... getting sick', he couldn't bring himself to say the word, 'was my fault and I feel bad about it.'

'Oh' Zims' anger seemed to deflate a little. 'You never felt bad about any of the other things you did. Why is this one different?'

'If you're that impatient to know, ask the computer.' He left the room, not wanting to see Zims' reaction to learning.

'Computer, what is a miscaridge?'

'A miscarriage is when a foetus is born before it is fully developed or unable to survive by itself.' The computer had a dull droning voice. It reminded him of his old one at his base.

Zim had no idea what this meant or how it related to him. 'What is foetus?'

'A foetus is an undeveloped baby.'

'A smeet?'

'Yes.'

'What does an undeveloped smeet have to do with miscarriage?'

The computer sighed the sigh of the long suffered, or those stuck trying to explain anything to Zim. 'You had a fe- an undeveloped smeet in your squeedily-spooch. You expelled it, and it died.'

'Oh' Zim remembered the thing that had come out of him. That must have been an undeveloped smeet. 'But how did it get inside of me?'

This metaphorically stopped the computer in its metaphorical tracks. 'You don't know where smeets come from?'

'Of course I do. They come from hatching tubes under Irk.'

'Yes, but where they came from before the hatching tubes.' you could almost hear a malign glee in the computers synthetic voice.

'Smeets did not exist before the hatching tubes.'

If the computer had teeth, or a mouth, or anything other than a collection of circuitry, it would have grinned. There wasn't much out here to amuse it, so this would be fun. 'Let me tell you about what you and Lard Narr have been doing...'

-----

After the computer had finished informing Zim about the birds and the bees, plus divulging a lot more information than a computer should know, Zim sat huddled in a corner, with his legs tightly held together, clutching his stomach and twitching occasionally.

-----

Lard Narr walked in 2 hours later to find Zim in that exact same position.

'You put a smeet in me.'

'Ah'. Lard Narr knew it would be a mistake to let the computer tell Zim everything. These models seemed to be a bit twisted.

'You put a smeet in me, but it wasn't just your smeet, it was also partly my smeet. Then you killed it. You killed my smeet.' Zim was in shock. Smeets were precious, they were kept underground for so long, not only to teach them everything they needed to know, but also so they wouldn't get injured. It was a very severe crime to kill a smeet, and though they all had to go through combat training, none of them died during it. Only the ones who went on to become soldiers died during training, and that was when they were no longer smeets and the training was more intense.

And Zim had been carrying a smeet. He hadn't even known it was possible. Yes, the smeet would've been part inferior creature, but it would have been mostly Zims', and Zim was superior to all, so the smeet would have been an average Irken. But now it would never exist, because Lard Narr had killed it.

Lard Narr took a few steps towards Zim, holding out a hand to try and comfort him, but Zim screamed and backed away. 'No! You'll touch Zim again! And do things, and Zim doesn't want to carry a smeet.'

'I won't touch you again Zim.'

'Yes you will. And the computer told me what it means. I don't want to belong to you.'

'What? It doesn't mean you belong to me.'

'Yes it does. The computer said it does. Because we... had... did... things... I belong to you.'

'You don't belong to me.' He reached out a hand to touch Zim, causing Zim to flinch away. He didn't stop, though. He stroked his hand down the side of Zims' face, and kissed him between his antennae, then sat down next to him and put his arm around him. 'I'm sorry, Zim.'

- - -- -- -- -- -

And, dear readers, I am very sorry, too. There have been too many emo chapters, this hopefully being the last of them for a while. I hate writing long conversations.

Heh, heh, heh. Zim freaking out after his sex ed. lesson made me smile. This is very close to a laugh. Did you know some guy at work asked me if I ever smile? Of course I smile.

Anyway... If you want any info about anything, please ask me. For this I'm pulling things out of the Zim-verse I play around with in my head, so things may not make sense.

On the spelling of foetus, I was just using the way I was taught, I think. I didn't pay much attention during health class. Thank all information in this chapter to the dictionary and wikipedia (wikipaedia, like encyclopaedia, archaeology, foetus, etc.) 


	9. Chapter 9

Lard narr was having that dream again. Zim was lying in bed next to him, and Lard Narr would always touch his stomach, where there was a slight bump from the smeet inside. He smiled at Zim and felt utterly at peace. Zim would then move his hand downwards, and...

The dream was cut off suddenly by Shloonktapooxis yelling at him to wake up, 'cause the Irkens were getting close, and they would need to move positions soon. Lard Narr told them to move to the outer rim of the galaxy, then said he was going to get some sleep. If the Irkens did catch up with them, it wouldn't be for hours, and he needed sleep to properly function.

When he entered his room, he noticed that Zim wasn't there. He had probably left the door unlocked. He would have to remember to lock it properly. He then collapsed on the bed and passed out immediately.

-----

Lard Narr woke up after a long fight to stay asleep. He was under the sheets on the bed, and there was a slightly cooler body next to his. He put his arm around the body and pulled it close. 'Where were you, Zim?'

'Zim was in this room.'

'No you weren't. I was in this room last night, and I didn't see you.'

'Zim was hiding, for a surprise.'

Lard Narr could tell Zim was worried. He always talked in third person when he was worried. 'No you weren't Zim.' He pushed Zim onto his back and placed a hand around his neck. 'You can't hide.'

Zim clawed at the hand, but stopped when Lard narr crushed his hands into his stomach, winding him, and held the hands there so he couldn't get good breaths.

'You weren't here at all, were you Zim? I think you were calling the Irkens for help.'

'I... wasn't.' Zim gasped. 'I was... out'  
'Out where? What were you doing?' Lard narr pressed harder on Zims' windpipe.

'Can't... breathe...' Zims vision was blurring.

'Computer.' Lard Narr stated, to get the computer's attention. 'Where was Zim 6 hours ago?'

'Zim was in the medical bay, looking at the foetus.' The computer had been paying close attention to Zims' and Lard Narrs' actions. They were more fun to watch than the soap operas he occasionally picked up. He knew that Zim had been going to see the foetus for weeks, just staring at it. He also knew that lard narr had been, too.

Lard Narr cursed. He knew he should've gotten rid of it, but the doctor had wanted to preserve it for study. He let go of Zims' throat, and dragged him out of the bed. 'We're going to sort out this problem.'

Zim just stood there, gasping for breath. 'What problem?' he managed to get out after he had gotten his breath back.

'We're both still hung up over the, the, the mis, the miscarriage.' He stumbled over the word. It was hard for him to say, it was still hard to admit that they had had a smeet and he had killed it.

Lard Narr left the room, and Zim followed him. They both went to the medical bay, and when they got there, they stopped. It was hard enough to talk about, and now they were confronting it. Lard narr opened the door, and said 'I think you know the way.'

Zim made his way over to the cabinet containing the foetus, and opened the door, like he had done dozens of times before. He put his hand on the glass of the jar, like he had also done dozens of times before. Lard narr also put his hand on the glass, like he had done dozens of times before.

Lard narr broke open the glass, and both of them retched at the smell of the embalming fluid. Zim picked up the foetus in his hand. It was smaller than his smallest finger. He felt tears collect in the corner of his eyes. Lard narr put his arm around Zims' waist. 'What should we do with it?' Zim asked.

Lard narr shrugged. 'There's a matter disintegrator there.'

Zim looked at it. 'That seems acceptable.' He then put the body in the matter disintegrator, and pressed the button for disintegrating it. A blue light flashed and the body disappeared.

-- -- --- -

Have any of you smelt formaldehyde? It stinks. If you get it on your clothes, or your hands, it will smell for ages. A few of the preserving jars in the biology lab cracked, and the smell made everyone feel sick.

I seem to have misled you on the last author's note comment. It was not over. If the ending seems a bit sudden, I couldn't think of anyway to end the story without it becoming even more out of character. 


	10. Chapter 10

As a celebration of reaching double digits, I will write a PWP for you. No plot, and two, yes two, sex scenes.

-- --- - - - -

Zim was bored. He hadn't seen Lard Narr for a week, and the door had been locked before he had left. Zim had gone through all of Lard Narrs possessions already, had thought up ways of getting revenge on everybody he didn't like, and had even tried to start a conversation with the computer. It had ended with the computer threatening to turn off oxygen for that part of the ship unless Zim apologised. Zim had apologised an hour ago and was now lying on the bed.

He was so bored he wanted to pull his antennae out in frustration. He reached a hand up to one of them and pulled it sharply. It hurt. He pulled it again, but this time a bit gentler, and he had a strange, almost good feeling about it. He brought his hand down to the base of his antenna and stroked it upwards. That was a wonderful feeling, very pleasing. He stroked himself again, and then brought his other hand up to stroke the other antenna.

He felt his blood pump faster as he stroked his antennae, he started to breath heavily. He felt amazing, but wanted more of the feeling. He stroked himself faster, and felt his hidden entrance open itself up. He stopped stroking himself in surprise. He hadn't told his body to do that. Then he remembered he hadn't told it to do that the other two times it had.

He put his hand down his pants to explore the opening. It was wet and soft, and seemed to have pleasure receptors in it. He teased the opening of it with a finger, and brought his other hand back up to stroke his antenna. The stimulation he felt was incredible. He opened his mouth and let out a breathy moan.

He was teasing the opening when his finger slipped in. the intrusion was delightful, and he pushed in with his other finger as well. His hips bucked against his fingers, and he pulled them out, pushing them back in again. He growled. His pants were too tight for him to do this easily, so he stopped for a few seconds and pushed them down. He then replaced his fingers in the welcoming opening, letting his body control his actions, instead of thinking about it.

He was so wrapped up in the actions and the feelings that he didn't notice when the door opened. Lard Narr had just come by to see how Zim was. Zim was doing very well by himself, apparently, and had found an excellent way to amuse himself. Lard Narr stepped into the room and shut the door quietly, trying not to disturb Zim. This was the most erotic thing he had ever seen Zim do, and was glad he kept the room constantly taped.

Zim hadn't noticed Lard Narr, and had placed his third finger inside to get more reach, he had also angled his hips upwards. He was tugging on his antenna slightly. The pain combined with the pleasure was the most amazing feeling. He let out a loud groan as he hit a sweet spot inside of him, combined with a tug on his antenna. He started pounding on his hand harder and faster, stroking and tugging on his antenna in a more random fashion. He felt himself tense, and came suddenly. He stopped stroking his antenna, and pulled his wet, sticky hand from his opening. He lay there panting, trying to get his breath back from the exertions.

He eventually opened his eyes, and saw Lard Narr standing there with his mouth hanging open and a lump in his pants. Zim tried to pull his pants up hurriedly, but his hand felt dirty, and he didn't want to touch his pants with it. He stopped trying to pull up his pants when Lard Narr sat between his legs and took his hand. Zim looked up into Lard Narrs eyes, and saw Lard Narr put one of his fingers in his mouth, and suck it clean.

After Lard Narr had cleaned Zims' hand, he leaned forward and kissed Zim on the lips. He licked Zims' lips to try and get him to open his mouth. Zim complied quickly, and Lard Narr slipped his tongue inside. He was confused when he heard Zim mumble something, and pulled away from his mouth. 'What?'

'I said, get off my pants.'

Lard Narr looked down and saw that he was sitting on Zims' pants. He got off them, and Zim pulled them back up and got off the bed. 'Did you come in for anything?' Zim asked. He was embarrassed, but didn't want Lard Narr to know.

'No. I just wanted to see how you were.' Lard Narr was also slightly embarrassed.

'I was bored.'

'I can see that.' Lard Narr looked pointedly at the wet patch on the bed.

Zim followed his gaze. 'You were ignoring me. I had nothing to do.'

Lard Narr placed his hands on Zims hips. 'Could I give you something to do?' He brushed his erection against Zim.

Zim looked down at it and swallowed dryly. He wanted to. He didn't know why, but he wanted to. They hadn't for a while, and though he had just done that to himself, it wasn't the same as real touch, no matter how much he disliked who was doing the touching. 'What if I fall pregnant again?'

Lard Narr reached into a storage unit and pulled out a box. Zim had seen that box, and had opened one of the packets that was inside it. There was a strange sealed up tube inside, and he didn't know what it was for. He had thrown it away. 'I'll wear protection. It'll prevent you from getting pregnant.'

Zim nodded his assent, and Lard Narr lifted Zim up and placed him on the bed. Lard Narr licked Zims antenna and Zim moaned and reached up to remove Lard Narrs shirt. Zim also wrapped his legs around Lard Narrs waist, and pulled himself up to rub their crotches together. Lard Narr moaned at the contact. 'Stop, Zim. Before I come in my pants.'

Zim stopped and dropped back down. 'Hurry up,' he moaned, pulling his pants down and off.

Lard Narr quickly obeyed Zims' instructions when he noticed Zim had started to fiddle with himself. Zim started to moan in pleasure. He wasn't really in pleasure, but he knew what it would do to Lard Narr. Sure enough he soon felt Lard Narr place his hands away from his entrance. 'No more touching yourself' he was told. He hitched his hips up to allow Lard Narr better access.

Lard Narr concealed a moan at the sight of Zim giving himself to him. He idly wondered exactly how much the computer had told Zim, then pushed it to the back of his head. It didn't matter how he knew, it just mattered that he did. He put one of his hands on one of Zims' hips and held the condom on with the other. He pushed himself inside of Zim and moaned at the feeling. It was pure bliss.

Zim also moaned at Lard Narr entering him. It was a wonderful feeling, not as good as touching himself, but still good. He pulled back from Lard Narr a bit, then pushed back on, to get Lard Narr to move. Lard Narr took the hint and soon had a fast pace going. Zim pulled Lard Narrs head down to his, and kissed him violently.

Lard Narr was amazed when Zim kissed him. He returned the kiss and fastened the thrusting. He loved having sex with Zim.

Zim was waiting to reach that peak of what he had learnt was called "orgasm." He was quite surprised when he felt Lard Narr pull out and collapse to the side without reaching it. 'Stupid Vortian, you haven't finished.'

Lard Narr frowned. He had finished. He pulled off the used condom and threw it in the bin. 'If I hadn't've finished, I wouldn't've pulled out.'

'But I▓m not done yet.'

Lard Narr sighed. He collapsed onto the bed and put an arm around Zim, who had turned his back to him. He was sulking because he didn't come. Lard Narr kissed the back of Zims' head. 'It happens, Zim. Get used to it.' He pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep.

--- -- -- - --

Whoo! Chapter 10 done!! throws balloons and confetti I never thought I'd get this far, but blame wandering plots and surprising plot twists, and you can end up with a 10 chapter long story that has never had a moments planning, other than thinking about it at work. I would like to give a big thankyou to my three reviewers, and the one person who story alerted me without reviewing. This would never have been done without your dedication and support. And just think, I've probably got another ten chapters in my head somewhere.

I'll probably get back to plot next chapter.

The first, and hopefully only use of the dreaded ⌠l■ word. The dreaded ⌠l■ word being love or any derivative thereof. 


	11. Chapter 11

Zim was startled when he received the message. The transmitters and receivers in his PAK had been disconnected, so the message would have to be important for it have been sent via the connection he shared with the control brains and other Irkens. The connection was rarely used remotely, but whenever it was, the message was always important.

The transmission was staticky and often missed out words, but there was enough of it for Zim to understand the message. 'Irken public... shocking news... Tallest... dead...' Zim gasped. One of the Tallest was dead? The message continued '...poison ...Defective ...execu...' The message was breaking up. There was a long period of static, then the final sentence sounded clear. 'Ex-Tallest Purple is dead. Long Live Almighty Tallest Red.' The message faded out to sounds of the Irken anthem.

Zim stood up and lowered his antennae, keeping his eyes to the floor. His hands were at his sides in the traditional Irken stance of mourning. This was the position he was in five minutes later when Lard Narr entered the room. 'Zim?' he asked. He had never seen Zim this still, unless he was depressed, and he seemed to have been getting better.

'Huh?' Zim was shocked out of mourning. 'What are you doing here. Get out! Get out!' Zim pointed towards the door.

'This is my room, Zim' Lard Narr walked over to his drawer and pulled out a clean shirt. He had been wearing the old one for a while. 'What's the problem, anyway?'

'The late, great, most powerful Almighty Tallest Purple is dead.'

'Yes,' Lard Narr said, as if it was well known knowledge. 'He died a couple of weeks ago.' It turns out it was general knowledge.

'What!' Zim exclaimed, 'why did no one tell Zim?!'

'They banished you. I didn't think you'd care. Plus you are still our prisoner, even if you have more freedom than any of the others.' Lard Narr had changed his shirt and was wondering if he should get clean pants.

'I'm not your prisoner.' Zim declared, then walked over and pushed Lard Narr in the chest. Lard Narr just looked down at Zim. Zim had never pushed him before. He wanted to see where this would go before he reprimanded Zim for his actions.

Lack of action by Lard Narr caused Zim to become cocky, and he punched Lard Narr in the stomach. On the way down, Zim brought his knee up into between Lard Narrs legs. He knew this had a debilitating effect on creatures that kept their genitals on the outside. When Lard Narr was down on his knees, Zim kicked him underneath his chin. He then kicked and punched Lard Narr everywhere he could reach. He didn't stop until he saw blood leak from Lard Narrs mouth. Then he stood back panting. Lard Narr would be sore when, or if, he woke up, and Zim didn't want to be there when that happened.

He exited the room, glad that Lard Narr hadn't thought to lock the door, the looked down the corridor. He took the left path, and ran down it until he saw a map on the wall. It was a map of all the emergency exits on the ship, and even listed the ones with escape pods. He carefully memorised the route to the closest escape pods, and turned around, only to run straight into an alien.

It picked Zim up by the head and held him at arms length. 'You're Lard Narrs Irken! I'd better take you back to him.' He started walking back to The Room.

'No, NO!' Zim protested, struggling in the grip of the larger alien. He stopped struggling when he was hit by the other alien. It was a hard enough hit to make him see stars, though the alien carrying him probably thought it was light.

He was humming a non-existent tune when he reached Lard Narr's room. 'Hey Lard Narr!' he shouted. 'I've got your Irken!' When there was no reply he opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He gasped at the sight of Lard Narr lying in his own blood, and dropped Zim.

Zim tried to take this opportunity to run away, but was stopped when he was picked up again. 'Did you do this, little Irken?' The alien asked.

'No.' Zim said, and tried to shake his head, but all he managed to do was wriggle his shoulders.

The alien looked sceptically at Zim, and used his communicator to call up the medical crew (really just the few most knowledgeable aliens on the subject of health and anatomy. They also usually doubled as torturers).He looked back down at Zim and said, 'I think you should go to the cells.'

-- -- -- -

Umm, I think the next chapter might become very bloody. If you're squeamish, I'm warning you in advance. I haven't written it yet, but it seems to be heading that way. Though if you are squeamish, why are you reading this?

Do you think Storm troopers are unionised? Yes, I'm watching Star Wars while I'm writing this. And how does an explosion happen in space anyway? Stupid George Lucas and his "digital enhancing." Why couldn't he have kept it in its' original format? 


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: This chapter deserves a warning. This chapter is very violent (both sexual violence and not) and disturbing. If you want to understand how much violence and disturbingness, I got inspiration from Guantanamo and Medieval times. Please take this warning to heart. I do not want people upset by this chapter and its' contents. If you do not wish to continue, press the back button and wait for the next instalment. If you don't read it, I will be sure to put major plot points in the next chapter. If you wish to continue, please, have fun, and remember: I warned you!

- -- - - - - -- - -

Zim had been placed in the cells and shackled to the walls. It was really more like one big room than a lot of little cells. He couldn't help but notice the slight greenish stain of Irken blood that covered most walls. He also couldn't keep his eyes off the cabinet in the wall opposite him that contained many painful looking devices. He didn't know what half of them did, but he had the awful feeling that he would find out soon.

He had been sure of that for the last day, and every second nobody came, he just got more and more nervous. Knowing that this was just a stage of the torture didn't help. The waiting always seemed to be the worst part, until you're screaming in pain. Then you wish the waiting had never finished.

He had also been chained about an inch off the ground, which had caused a terrible strain in his arms, but it had passed into numbness after about 6 hours. He almost wished he was still chained to Lard Narrs bed. At least then he had been able to rest his arms.

He had passed into a semi-unconscious state, ceasing all but the most vital functionings of his bodily systems so he didn't have to go through the agony of waiting and being suspended for such a long period of time. He was jolted out of his torpor by someone entering the cell. He tried to see who it was, but the light that came into the cell blinded him, and by the time he could see anything, the alien had left. He scanned the room to see what the alien had changed, and saw that one of the torture devices had been plugged into a socket in the wall. He had no idea what it was for, but knew that the pain would start soon for him.

-----

When somebody else entered the room, it was lit by the softly glowing instrument that had been plugged into the wall. Zim could easily see that who had entered was a limping Lard Narr. Zim grinned at the sight. 'You don't seem to be looking to good, Lard Narr.' He said with some difficulty.

Lard Narr looked at Zim. 'I wouldn't be smiling, Irken.' He spat the word. 'I know how to use all of these tools; I even designed some of these myself.'

Zim stopped smiling. He vaguely remembered that Lard Narr had been transferred to a top-secret department in the science lab they had both worked at. And Lard Narr had always been good at designing highly effective things.

Lard Narr had put on some thick gloves and picked up the device that had been attached to the wall. He looked over at Zim again. 'Do you know what this is?' Zim shook his head. That question in these situations never boded well. 'This is a normal muzzle. To stop me from hearing your screams. It has though, been modified slightly. As you can see, it has been heated to a very uncomfortable temperature. I can't feel it because of the gloves, but you will have no such luxuries.'

He brought the muzzle up to Zims face and placed it over his mouth. Zim screamed as he felt the skin underneath and near the straps immediately start to blister and burn. When he screamed Lard Narr shoved the muzzle part into Zims' mouth, burning his gums and his tongue, and causing them to split open and bleed.

Lard Narr stood back for a while, watching Zim scream and attempt to escape the pain. He soon got sick of watching, though, and picked up a hammer and smashed it into Zims' hands, breaking the delicate bones in the fingers, and the other bones in the hands. 'I am going to rip you apart, again and again, and I'll let you get better, so I can rip you apart again.'

He picked up a knife and carved into Zims' chest, deep enough so that he could see bone, but no so deep that he hit any organs. He let Zims' blood wash over his hands, marvelling at how the green blended in with the blue of his skin. He licked the cuts slowly, digging his tongue deep into the flesh, wanting to vomit at the foul taste, but not doing so because it would show a weakness in front of his prisoner. He dug his fingers into the cuts as well, grinning when he felt Zim twitch when he hit a nerve cluster.

Lard Narr dragged his knife lower, cutting the pants off of Zim, leaving long cuts in his wake. He lowered the chains connecting Zims' arms to the wall, so he was kneeling instead of standing up. He then pulled down his pants and urinated on Zim, not caring if he got it in Zims' cuts, and not caring if they got infected. He then left Zim kneeling in a puddle of blood, piss and shame.

-----

When Lard Narr came back a few hours later, the cuts on Zims' legs had mostly healed. His hands were still disfigured, and Lard Narr idly wondered if they would ever heal straight. The cuts on Zims' chest were still open, and the muzzle was warm to the touch.

He saw Zim look at him with eyes that held many conflicting emotions. There was of course fear, pain and hatred; but underneath that was a look that both asked for hope and showed a sort of emptiness, that knew no hope was coming.

Lard Narr couldn't help but feel sorry for the eyes and the Irken that they belonged to. He pulled the chains up so that Zim could stand, and removed the muzzle. He was amazed at the blisters that had formed where the metal had touched, and how they bled when Zim stretched his jaws.

'ba'ta'' Zim said, having trouble pronouncing words because he couldn't use his tongue, and his mouth was sore.

'What did you say?' Lard Narr asked. 'And you shouldn't talk yet.'

'Bastard' Zim said again, this time using the roof of his mouth to form words. It didn't come out clearly, but it was still understandable.

Lard Narr looked shocked. 'I was going to let you go, before you said that. I thought you had learnt your lesson. You obviously haven't. You really should try and be nicer to me.' Zim spat on him. Lard Narr punched Zim in the side of the mouth, watching in interest as skin split under his fist and he could see right through to the muscle.

Lard Narr turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Zim. 'Oh yes, there was something else. You will have some company soon. Bye.' He closed the door as he left, leaving Zim to wonder about what "company" meant.

-----

Zim was bored. He had given up on the "name the torture device, and guess how much it'll hurt" game, and was now pressing his tongue to his teeth, to see how well it was healing. Not too well, but that was to be expected. It hadn't even been half a day since it had been burnt and it always took his mouth longer to heal. Especially when other parts of his body were damaged as well.

He was distracted from his thought by the door opening. He turned his head away from it so he wouldn't be blinded by the light, and followed the movements of the alien. It could have been a ghaershk, but he didn't know or sure. All of that sort looked the same to him. The creature was carrying an Irken that he put in chains on the wall next to Zim. He looked over to see if he knew the Irken. He couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like-

His attention was dragged away from the unconscious Irken next to him by the alien grabbing his hands and inspecting them. They hurt where they were touched, and he growled at the alien. He was slapped for growling, and the chains were lowered again, then he was kicked into a kneeling position. He saw the alien take some things from the shelf, and come back to him, complaining under his breath the whole time.

'"Put this one in the cells" he says. "Make sure the other one's alive" I▓m told. "Fix his fingers." If he's that obsessive over this Irken.' He shoved one of Zims' fingers into the thing he had taken from the shelf. Zim gasped at the pain. 'Why does he hurt it anyway? Stupid Lard Narr' He pushed a second finger into another thing. 'Stupid Irken' he finished pushing the fingers of one hand into the metal casts. 'You must be a really good fuck for him to bother this much.' He was working on Zims other hand. 'Well, are you?'

Zim realised the alien was talking to him. He shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, not wanting the alien to get any ideas.

The alien grumbled some more about stupid aliens as he finished straightening Zims' fingers. He turned to leave the room, but stopped and looked at Zim. 'I could find out, while you▓re down there.'

'Find out what?' Zim asked, just wanting to be left alone.

'How good a fuck you are.' He pulled his pants down and started stroking himself. Zim winced away. It was very large. Much bigger than Lard Narrs, and it also looked like it would be very painful. Zim held his legs together.

The alien looked down and saw how Zim was holding his legs. He laughed, 'I wasn't going to go in through that way.' He stroked Zims' antennae and said, 'open your mouth, and if you bite me, I▓ll pull your antennae out.' Zim opened his mouth, and the alien pushed inside. 'Now, suck it.' Zim sucked as the alien pushed into and out of his mouth, thrusting down into his throat, so Zim started to choke. The choking stopped Zim from sucking, and the alien twisted his antennae. 'I told you to suck!' Zim started sucking again, feeling his lips start to bleed from the rough thrusting and the burns on them.

The alien moaned in pleasure and sped up the thrusting, twisting Zims' antennae and scratching his head. He pushed down into the tight, wet heat of Zims' throat. He felt Zim stop sucking for the second time, but didn't reprimand him, because he was so close to edge. He thrust a few more times, then came and pulled out.

Zim had felt the lack of air overwhelm him, and stopped sucking. When he felt the alien come and the liquid leak down the back of his throat, he couldn't help but vomit the vile stuff up when the alien pulled out. After vomiting, he drew in deep gasps of air.

The alien jumped away from the vomit, and wiped of a bit that had landed on his boot. He turned away and left the room, leaving Zim in the dark with the other Irken.

-----

'I always knew you were pathetic, Zim'

'Shut up, Tak.' Zim now knew who he was sharing the room with.

'You allowed a Vortian to use you like that. Only inferior species do that.' Tak had woken up sometime during the conversation Zim had had with the alien. She had been making fun of him since. 'And then to not even fight that other alien. You're not even worthy to call yourself Irken anymore. I don't think an Irken would even want you as a slave.'

Zim had taken it all, and didn't argue. He knew she was right.

'You allowed yourself to get caught by them, and you didn't even self-destruct yourself, like any proper soldier would.'

'You got caught by them, and you didn't self-destruct.' Zim managed to interrupt Taks' monologue.

'Yes, but I was floating in an escape pod for over two years, I have an excuse. You don't, except that you're completely useless. I'd kill you to get rid of you if I weren't stuck in here.'

Zim moved in an attempt to get comfortable. The vomit beneath his knees squelched. He made a face at it. He knew that Tak must have heard it too, because she drew in a breath to berate him again on the un-Irkeness of vomiting.

The door opened and Zim looked up in relief. Lard Narr was standing there. Zim knew he would be good this time, and would be let free, or freer, or at least he would be out of the cell. Then he saw that Lard Narr had his hand on a gun. Maybe he would kill Zim instead of freeing him.

Lard Narr must have noticed the conflicting emotions that passed across Zims' face, because he went up to him, and said 'Don't worry, I might not kill you.' Then he unchained Zim and pulled him up with his back facing Lard Narrs' front. He put one arm around Zims waist, and gave Zim the gun he had been holding. He then quickly put a knife to Zims' throat. 'I want you to shoot her.'

Zim hadn't been expecting that. 'What if I shoot you?' He asked.

'If I think you're even going to do that, I'll cut your throat. I'll keep you alive, though. Alive enough so that I can make you regret ever thinking about it.'

Zim nodded, but not too strongly. He knew that knife was sharp. 'Looks like you won't be killing me, Tak.'

'You wouldn't.' Taks' eyes were large. She knew he would. 'Traitor!' She managed to scream before Zim shot her in the head, then again in the chest. He shot her again and again and again, each time he was shooting someone different. Lard Narr, Tallest Red, That alien who had raped him, Dib, the entire Resisty crew. The gun had been clicking empty for a long time before Zim stopped shooting. Zim looked at it, then looked up at Lard Narr.

'Can I come back to your room?' Zim wanted to get out of the cells. He would do anything to get out of there.

'Will you attack me again if you do?'

'No, Sir.'Lard Narr raised an eyebrow at that. 'I did a lot of thinking here, and I know you are my leader, and I should never have attacked you.' Zim hadn't learnt it himself. Tak had constantly screamed at him that he wasn't an Irken, and the Empire hated him, so the point had eventually gotten across. Unfortunately, after being raised in a society where you were told what to do from the moment you were born, he wasn't able to easily get his head around the fact that he was out on his own, so he had transferred the leaders role from the Tallests to Lard Narr.

Lard Narr took Zims' arm and led him out of the room.

-- - ----- -- --

And so, my longest chapter ends. 6 pages. Wow. Filled with violence, horribly written gore, and Zim having to give an unnamed alien head. What more could you ask for? Plot, maybe, but you people don't, and that's why I love ya.

And about the chapter: I was having issues about the rape scene, should it be in, shouldn't it, but in the end I wrote it and it's staying. I think this is the third time I▓ve had Zim vomit. Isn't that a wonderful statistic? 1/4 of the chapters have had Zim vomiting in them. I got a bit uncomfortable writing this chapter, which is why there's less torture in it then there could be, but there's enough. I was going to have Zim have a nervous breakdown at the end, but a thought as to how much that would drag the story out, and how I really didn't want to think about it made me do a quick last minute ending change. If the ending seems bad, that's why. And I've noticed I always seem to give Lard Narr a knife. I think it's a very piratey symbol, and quite befitting of the leader of what is almost a space Pirate crew, but there more like a revolution, like the French, Russians, and I believe the Americans had one too. Vive la revolucion!!

I don't speak French.

2 New drawings for this chapter. I can't load half of the ones I've drawn, because they're classified as "porn" by DeviantArt. 


	13. Chapter 13

'You have to get up sometime, Zim. I can't have a crew member just lying there all day.'

'I'm not feeling good'

Lard Narr sighed. This was getting annoying and repetitive. 'I've given you two full weeks Zim. You must be feeling better by now.' Zim had been lying in bed for the past two weeks not doing anything. Sometimes Lard Narr would leave for days, and when he came back, Zim would be in the exact same position as when he had left. 'You should at least eat something. I got you some Snacks.' Zim had been going well for a few days after he had been released from the cell, sulking for a few hours, then demanding to be allowed to join the resisty. Not because he was against the Irkens, but because it would be something to do. Then he had stopped doing anything and hadn't left the room.

Zim looked at the Snacks, and picked up a piece in his hands. He wasn't hungry, his PAK took care of providing him with nutrients, but it was fun to eat. Plus eating would at least stop Lard Narr from hovering over him. He put the piece in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He swallowed it and Lard Narr hugged him excitedly, causing Zim to flinch away.

Lard Narr ignored or didn't notice Zims' reaction. 'I'll be out on the bridge; you can come out and join me any time you want.'

Zim nodded, not having any intention of leaving the comparative safety of the Room. He wouldn't go out there and be near all those other lifeforms. He felt all twitchy when they were near him, and he didn't trust them at all. He picked up another piece of the Snack and chewed it slowly.

-----

Lard Narr entered the room ten hours later, quite happy. They had found an ally floating among the stars. It had apparently been on its way to MeeKrob to join their fight against the Irkens. The alien was now sleeping in one of their spare crew rooms. He was also happy because Zim would be up and about, doing things. He might even have gotten dressed in the clothes he had been provided with, instead of just in the shorts he had taken to wearing in bed.

What he did not expect was to see Zim tying one of the bed sheets into a noose. He slowly crept up behind Zim. 'Zim?' he asked softly. 'What are you doing?'

Zim spun around quickly, having been taken entirely by surprise. He hid the sheet behind his back and said 'nothing.'

'Were you going to kill yourself, Zim?'

Zim seemed to think about this for a long time, then nodded slowly.

'Why?' Lard Narr couldn't understand. Zim had eaten something today. He should have been getting out of his funk, instead of trying to kill himself.

Zim shrugged his shoulders.

'You must know why, Zim.' Lard Narr kept his voice calm. Shouting at Zim would only make it worse.

Zim shook his head. 'Everything is... bad.' he said.

'How bad?'

'I feel... sad. Nothing's good. It all hurts.' He started to cry.

Lard Narr sat down and pulled Zim down next to him. He held Zim as he cried and emptied his heart to the one who had caused him the pain.

-----

Zim felt much better when he was finished. It was amazing what crying and telling your problems to someone could do. He was feeling so much better; in fact, that he wanted to know more about what had been happening. 'What kind of creature is it?'

Lard Narr thought for a moment. 'Its body pattern 4J, covered in patchy fur, in the 40:24 range of colours, with tri-coloured eyes, and at about 1610ps high. Detailed features would be four digits on upper appendages, facial bump to detect smells and cartilaginous shells to direct sound.'

Zim thought about this for a while. 'It sounds like a human from planet Earth in sector ZZ9 plural Z alpha, but they're not intelligent enough to get this far into space.'

'It was in an Irken ship.'

'An Irken ship?' Zim laughed, 'but none of them have Irken technology.' His brain raced faster than his thoughts could keep up with. 'Unless...' The thoughts caught up and crashed into the brain. 'I need to see it!' He raced towards the door, but stopped when Lard Narr coughed pointedly. Zim looked down and laughed slightly. 'I guess I do have time to get dressed.'

-----

Zim, having gotten dressed, eaten something, then made his way cautiously out the door, stopping whenever a Resisty member got too close to him, and almost having a panic attack when a large group walked past him, eventually getting himself together when Lard Narr came back and helped him off the floor. Maybe he wasn't as together as he would have liked to admit, but he wasn't going to admit it.

He brushed himself down as he reached the aliens room, and knocked on the door. He never usually knocked on doors, but what if it was doing biological things? He never wanted to walk in on any of that again. Though it had taught him a great lesson to check if the bathroom stalls really were vacant before you enter them.

'Yeah?' said the human from behind the door. 'Come in if you want to.'

Zim pushed open the door, then stopped and stared. 'Gaz?'

'What?' She was still exactly the same, except larger than when Zim had last seen her. He noticed she had got rid of her dress thing, and was now wearing a "GameSlave 3000" shirt. He then realised that was an odd thing to notice, and stopped looking at her. He then glared at her.

'What are you doing here? I thought it would be the Dib.'

'Oh. Dib hasn't passed this way yet? He said he was going to join the MeeKrob. He left after you disappeared, about a year ago. Dad wants to him come back for dinner.'

'What are you doing here?' Zim still couldn't get his head around it. 'And how did you get here?'

'I took your spare ship. I was just looking for Dib, then this goat-thing' she pointed at Lard Narr, 'hi-jacks me and ignores my story of looking for my brother. They think I'm helping their fight. I'm not. I'm just going to find Dib, then go home.'

'Dib?' Lard Narr asked. 'He's that alien helping the MeeKrob in their special concealed base. I don't think you'll be able to find him.'

'What base?'

Gaz sighed. 'I have the co-ordinates right here.'

'What co-ordinates?'

'You have the co-ordinates?' Lard Narr was astonished. They had been searching for them for months, and so had the Armada. 'Give us the co-ordinates, and we'll take you there.'

Gaz handed them over; they were on a piece of paper. Zim snatched them out of her hand before Lard Narr could get them. 'What base? What co-ordinates? What are the MeeKrobians doing? Tell meeee!'

Lard Narr snatched them away from Zim. 'The MeeKrob have formed a secret base against the Armada. We are going to go there, using our newly found co-ordinates, and join them, 'cause they have better weapons and stuff then we do. I'm going to take these to the navigation team, so we can get there.' He left the room.

'You had better get there fast, because Dad says we can't have dinner until Dib gets home, so I've been eating breakfast for the past months. If anyone gets in my way, I will personally destroy them.' Zim gulped and hurried out after Lard Narr. He would rather be in a room full of Resisty members than in the same room as Gaz if se was in a bad mood.

- - -- - - - -

Oh no! I actually wrote that sap filled, teenage angst inspired piece of shitty melodramatic prose. At least he wasn't upset by his boy/girl friend dumping him, like you would find in half the stories on this site. glares at no one in particular. But, by gosh, that sounds like the most God-awful sentence from a teenage romance soap fic. You know the ones I'm talking about. Their almost like this in terms of bad stuff happening, but there isn't as much violence, less rape, more romance and there's usually more reviews. Though I'm glad I don't have any of those kind of reviews, 'cause most of them are like the following:

From: ChibiSan101 OMG! Tht ws Lyk, so sad adn stuff ): But that part with gir, it was LoL adn i was ROTFL!!!!1!!1111 Pls cntinu this fic, cause I want too no what happens!!

As you can tell, I don't read many of those sorts of reviews. Bad grammer and speeling makes my teath hurt, tho that could be the cake, LOL. Great, now I've lost my thread with the story. (End footnote).

Yeah, that threw me, too. Really, I was expecting it to be Dib, I even had it "plotted" for Dib, but Gaz just appeared.

Plot. Just relax and bask in the glory that is plot. And a continuing plot, too.

Sorry this took so long. I'm going to Uni soon, so the updates will probably be worse. My sister just came down recently, so my time's been pretty taken up with her, plus she would kill me if she thought I was writing fanfic. And a drawing for Gaz should be up soon. I really had no idea he was going to appear in this story, really, I didn't.

Love the tangents. 


	14. Chapter 14

Man, the uni workload is heavy, and I'm only in the second week! If you can't tell, I haven't written this for a while.

For microwaved noodles and Arian yasha, who are new commenters.

- -- -- - - ---

The ship rocked. They had run into an Irken scouting party, and though they had destroyed all of the ships, distress signals had been sent out. Now the Resisty ship was being attacked by about 20 Irken ships of varying size and ferocity. Obviously they too had been out searching for the not-so-secret Meekrob base, too.

Zim grabbed the wall and held on tight. He had been going to the kitchens for food when the fighting broke out, so wasn't anywhere where he could be of use. He couldn't even use his ship to fight (for or against the Resisty, he didn't know), because Gaz had left as soon as she had told them to tell her brother to get home as soon as possible. Maybe if he got to an escape pod he could run as far from the ship as was possible. Return back to Irk as a glorious hero, having fled from the capture of the Resisty, and with the co-ordinates to the Meekrobs hidden base. That would be good.

He stumbled over to a window with another rock of the ship, and saw an escape pod get blown apart by Irken gunfire, and swallowed nervously. Maybe it wouldn't be so good. He was just about to run to the control deck to see if he could help, when he heard something. It was a slight scratching on the outside of the hull. He put his antennae to the ships wall to listen better, it actually sounded more like a drill, cutting through the metal of the ships exterior, but it couldn't be. Those ships had only been in the developmental stage when he left Irk. He quickly changed his mind when he saw the very tip of a drill head pierce the wall. He started running as fast as he could from the drill site. If he remembered properly...

The explosion drowned out all thought, and nearly deafened him, knocking him down to the ground. He grinned, in a concussed way. He had been right. They would create a small, localised explosion at the drill site, which would only affect the wall of the ship they were drilling into. The wonders of modern ship building.

He was still sitting down, grinning when the squad poured in through the hole in the wall. He idly wondered what they would do to him, when he felt the blast hit him in the chest.

-----

Lard Narr was worried. There had been an explosion in one of the outer corridors, but it hadn't punctured the hull. This wasn't the most worrying thing, though. The attacking ships had pulled away for no reason, and now he wasn't getting any communication from outside of the control room. He heard the door open with relief, thinking it was some of the crew. His relief was short lived, however. When he turned to look at them, he saw 4 large, armoured Irkens standing in the doorway. They were all holding rifles, and they were all looking mean. He put his hands up slowly.

-----

Zim woke up, confused. He wasn't confused because he woke up, but because he still had all his clothes on. He couldn't remember a single time recently when he had woken up still wearing all his clothes. Plus he seemed to be hanging up. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked around. He was in a cell, an actual cell, not a torture room. He looked around and saw that there were others in the room, all in a similar situation as him, and also, confusingly, all Irken.

'Where..?' He asked blearily. His head still hurt.

'You should know, traitor.' One of the Irkens hissed. 'You work here.'

'What!?' Zim asked. He wasn't a traitor. 'I'm not a traitor!'

'Then why are you with the Resisty?' There were sniggers at the name. It really was stupid. 'Why were you free to walk around?'

'I was a prisoner, but-' he was cut off by laughter from the other Irkens.

'You WERE a prisoner? Did they let you go when they realised how defective you were?'

'No!' Zim was getting very upset by them. 'I'm not a defect!'

'Of course you're not.' One of them said, giving Zim a glimmer of hope. 'You're a defective traitor.' There were laughs all round.

Zim started kicking his legs. This was almost as bad as back when he was a smeet. 'No! You're wrong! You're lyiiiiing!!!'

'Keep it down in there!' One of the guards yelled, banging on the door. 'Stupid Irkens. Why didn't we just kill them all?' He said to a colleague.

'Because they might have information, plus we might've killed Lard Narrs whore, and we wouldn't want to do that.' The other guard nodded and they continued walking.

'Whore?' one of the Irkens asked. They knew what that word meant. They also knew that no proper Irken would allow themselves to become that.

Zim lowering his head was all the answer that they needed. The others started talking amongst themselves. None of them would even look at Zim anymore. He wasn't Irken to them, anymore.

-----

Hours had passed. In that time, Zim had learnt how he ended up in a cell full of other Irkens, in the Resisty ship. Apparently there is a security system integrated into the ships functioning. If the captain of the ship (Lard Narr) gives a specific signal (raising his hands slowly), then the ship has commands to stun all Irken life aboard the ship. The other Irken ships outside fled, or something. Now Zim was wondering how much more time would pass before he lost all feeling in his arms. All conversation in the cell had ceased about 1 hour ago, so you could now here the screams echoing down the hall. Zim had a very vivid image in his head of what could be happening in that room.

The door opened loudly and everybody jumped, or jumped as much as they could give their positions. They looked startled, anyway.

Into the room came a large Resisty soldier carrying a large gun. 'We have been given orders,' he said, 'to kill all the Irkens because we have gathered enough information.' He raised the gun and pointed it to the Irken closest to him.

A small hooded thing standing next to the other soldier tugged on his arm hurriedly and whispered something. 'We have been given orders,' the first one said again, 'to kill all the Irkens, except for Zim. Could any of you tell me if Zim is in here.'

'Me! I'm Zim!' Zim screamed out.

'Really?' The big creature asked.

'Yes.'

'OK.' The smaller one tugged on his arm again. 'Oh, yes.' He said, then pulled out a machine. It had wires coming out of it. He walked over and attached it to Zims PAK, twisting Zims' arms painfully in order to get him into position.

It was a wait of several minutes before the device beeped. The alien read the results then unlocked Zim. 'You can go.' Zim ran off, but not before he saw the larger creature raising the gun to the closest Irken.

-----

Lard Narr entered the room and saw Zim lying on the bed. 'I heard you almost died today.' Zim nodded. Lard Narr walked over to a draw and took out the old collar. 'I think you should put this on again.' He threw it at Zim.

Zim put it on. 'Have I done something wrong?' he asked.

'No. It's just for safety. If you do ever get caught among a lot of Irkens again, it'll show that you're with us, and not them.'

Zim nodded. 'Did you kill them all?' His voice was dead.

'Not yet. Does it upset you? They all hated you.'

'They were still Irkens. They were soldiers, like I was. It could easily have been me in there. Are you going to kill every Irken you find?'

'If it comes to that, yes.'

'You would kill every Irken? Even me?'

'Not you. You're not a threat.'

'Some other Irkens aren't a threat either. Would you kill a service drone?'

'Why are you asking this. It isn't like you to be concerned for your species.'

Zim glared at Lard Narr. 'What you mean is, it isn't like Irkens to care for other Irkens. And we may not, but I'm still not going to cheer when you've killed my entire species! When they're all gone, and I▓m left for your own amusement!' Zim had got off the bed and was pointing a finger in Lard Narrs face.

'If you keep talking to me like that,' Lard Narr growled, 'I might not keep you just for my amusement. How would you like to "amuse" the rest of the crew again? Would you prefer that?'

Zim realised it wasn't an idle threat. 'That's not what I meant. I just wanted to know that you wouldn't kill all the Irkens that are left alive. I want to know that there will be others.'

Lard Narr sighed. 'We'll only kill the Irkens who fight. Any who surrender will be left alive.' He left before Zim could make a comment against the likelihood of any Irkens surrendering.

- - - --- - --- -

YAY! The end. Of the chapter. More may be coming soon.

If the exposition in the second cell paragraph seems a bit placed there, it's because it was. I needed somewhere to put it, but couldn't think of anywhere else. 


	15. Chapter 15

I find introductory chapters boring.

Have I ever disclaimed this story? Well, I don't own the characters in this story.

- - - -- - - - - -

They were two days out from where the co-ordinates pointed, there was lots of activity on the bridge as the Resisty prepared for contact, and Zim was stuck in the cells.

He wasn't tied up or anything, and food was given to him, but he still wasn't where the action was, and that annoyed him.

Lard Narr had told him to go to the cells the previous day, because the MeeKrob might find them any day, and he didn't want them to think that they might not be 100 behind the destruction of the Irken forces, but Zim shouldn't worry, because he'd be released as soon as they had the MeeKrobs confidence.

Zim, however, was worried. The MeeKrob might decide to kill him before Lard Narr had the chance to rescue him, and he really didn't want to die. It was unnerving for Zim to put complete trust into someone he didn't trust. He sighed and leaned against the wall. Being locked up without fearing for your life was boring. Maybe he could convince somebody to tell him what was going on.

He leaned over to the door. 'Hey!' he yelled. 'Hey, what's happening?' There was no reply so he started banging on the door. How dare they ignore him. The door opened and he found himself staring down the barrel of a MeeKrob matter gun. He tried to back away, but tentacles turned him around and slammed him face first into a wall, pushing the gun into the back of his head. There was a long gap before anything else happened. He guessed the MeeKrobian was privately communicating with its' superior officer.

'You are lucky, Irken.' he heard it communicate after a few minutes. 'The Resisty leaders want you alive to interrogate you. The leader of our boarding party would gladly have had you killed.'

'So you'll let me go?'

'Oh no. Why would we do a thing like that? No, you'll be coming with us and the Resisty crew. But since we want our position to be kept secret, I'll have to cut off your sight.' He spun Zim around and waved some of his tentacles in the air.

Zim hated the MeeKrob. They always spoke down to whoever they were talking to, even if it was a superior Irken, and they were so dramatic. You could never trust a MeeKrob when it was waving tentacles, or whatever they felt like equipping themselves with at the time. Damn shapeshifters. His thoughts were cut off by a stinging sensation in his brain. That was another thing about the MeeKrob, they always made things hurt. He fell to the ground as the stinging increased in intensity, and started screaming. It felt like beavers were chewing through his brain.

He lay on the ground when it was over, with his eyes closed. His head hurt! He felt the MeeKrob poke him with a tentacle, and opened his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and opened them again. He couldn't see! He started screaming again, until the MeeKrob slapped him.

'You will have to get up, and then you will walk with me to our ship.' He pulled Zim up by his shoulders and tied his arms together behind his back. Then he pushed Zim on the shoulder and told him to walk.

Zim was walking with the confident stride that a captured Irken soldier should have, though inside he was terrified. He knew what MeeKrob could do to someone's mind. Tenn had been captured by them, and though she had been rescued by the empire, the only thing keeping her sane was her PAK, and even then she still thought she was a Blorch rat sometimes.

'I can see that you're scared, Irken.' Zim mentally cursed all of MeeKrob for their telepathic abilities. 'And you should be, the commander doesn't like Irkens, and if you think what we did to the female was bad...' he trailed off into a little chuckle.

Zim tried not to think about what could be worse than what Tenn had been through, or what even he had been through on board this ship, but images kept on flashing in front of his eyes. He tried to ignore them knowing that the MeeKrob was giving him the pictures to scare him, but they were working. His stride broke for a second as he gave in to the images, then scenes of what could only be described as torture were pushed inside his mind. He started running, not caring where he was going, just wanting to get away from the poisonous pictures produced(1) by the MeeKrob. He hoped he could run faster than it could float.

His fleeing was stopped when he ran into something. At first he thought it had been a wall, but walls weren't soft, and they didn't fall down when you ran into them. He heard the other creature make a very familiar sound as it fell down, but wasn't able to see why it was familiar before the MeeKrob that had captured him came up behind them.

'I'm so sorry, commander. It escaped my grip and ran before I could catch it again. It won't happen again, I promise.'

'No, it won't, because I will take the prisoner with me.' Zim cocked his head to the side that voice was very familiar. 'I know how much you love to torture them, and we need his mind in one piece so we can interrogate him.'

'Yes, sir.' The MeeKrob saluted and floated away.

Zim felt a hand grab his arm to pick him up off the floor. It was a hand with four large fingers. He only knew of one race with four fingers. 'Dib? Is it you?'

The reaction he got was a bit stronger than he had expected. Dib pushed him into the wall. 'How do you know my name, Irken? Are your species going to attack earth now you know who we are?'

'Don't be silly, human. Don't you recognise me, Zim?'

'Zim? Wow. It's been so long. I can barely remember you. Of course, you won't get any special treatment because I know you. Now then, let's go.' He led Zim off.

- -- -- -- -

(1)Wooo! Alliteration!

A short chapter. Too short. But don't worry, the next chapter shall have as much fun as I can cram into it.

In another note, I am nearing the completion of this story. It will end in maybe 5 more chapters, more if I decide to write small plotless chapters.


	16. Chapter 16

There is another updated chapter before this one. I updated two at once again.

- - - - --- -- --

Zim was sitting in a cell in the MeeKrobs' hidden base. At least, he thought it was a cell, he couldn't see anything, but it had a heavy metal door that had slammed when he was put in there. He was starting to miss being able to see. It had probably been a few "days" (relatively speaking, because, of course, there is no day or night in space) since he had last been able to see anything.

He curled up in a corner of the cell. The cell wasn't very big, that was the first thing he had learnt about it. He had been able to lie down with his feet touching one wall and touch the wall on the other side with his hands if he stretched them above his head. He was starting to get a bit lonely, in the cell with no one to talk to or see. Occasionally somebody came past and told him that the interrogation would be soon, but Zim wasn't worried. Lard Narr had come to him not long after he arrived there and told him that he would be fine, and nobody would hurt him.

The door opened, startling Zim and making him sit up. 'Who is it?' he asked, though his antennae were already working to tell him more about the intruder. Air displacement gave it as a creature that wasn't floating, so that gave it less chance of being MeeKrob, and it seemed to be just a bit taller than him, and it wasn't very bulky, so that crossed off some of the Resisty crew, leaving him with a small amount of creatures left to judge against, that he knew in the Resisty. Of course, it could be from the MeeKrob Alliance, which is what they were calling their terrorist organisation.

'Hey Zim.' the voice said, and he relaxed somewhat. It was Lard Narr. 'How are you?'

'I'm stuck in this tiny cell, and I can't see. How do you think I'm doing?' He had a right to be angry. 'What's happening?'

'Nothing much. Resisting is very boring work, especially when the MeeKrob are involved. They want to take control of everything. Same with the human. To stop me from annoying them, they told me I could interrogate you.'

'Really?' Zim asked, slightly scared. Lard Narr could be very violent if he wanted to be.

Lard Narr nodded, not that Zim could see it, and closed the door to the cell. 'And I'm going to interrogate you for as long as it takes.' (Authors note: this is starting to sound like a cheap porno. Ah, well, you get what you pay for.(and you paid nothing, suckers! Bwa ha ha!))

Zim, not being able to see the hungry look on Lard Narrs face, was worried. 'Wha-' he was broken off by Lard narr kissing him, and pushing him back into the wall.

Lard Narr put his hand between Zims' legs and started to grope him, feeling through the cloth of his pants. Zim moaned at the feeling, and put one of his own hands down Lard narrs pants, squeezing his erection.

Lard Narr broke away from the kiss and pulled Zims pants down, kneeling in front of him. Zim kicked his pants off completely as Lard Narr stood back up, and he pulled Lard narrs pants down as far as he could reach, while still being pressed against the wall.

Lard narr started to roughly kiss Zims' neck. He also brought one of Zims legs up and rested it on his hip, so he could rub directly onto the slit that appeared between Zims legs when he was being pleasured. Zim moaned, tilting his head to the side so Lard Narr had better access to his neck. He then brought his other leg up and hooked it around Lard narrs waist.

Lard Narr started thrusting into Zim, pushing him up and down the wall with the movement. It was all good for Lard narr, but Zim found it slightly uncomfortable, because his PAK was forcing his back to bend. Plus the metal from the PAK was scraping against the metal on the wall and causing the most horrible noise. Despite those problems, it was still pleasurable for him.

Lard Narr bit into Zims' neck when he came, sucking roughly at the same time. He then collapsed down onto his knees, pulling Zim down to sit with him. He could tell that Zim was still eager, because he was kissing and touching him, but Lard narr didn't want to do it again this soon after.

'Lie down.' He told Zim, and Zim obeyed, lifting his knees up at the same time, silently begging Lard narr for more. He hadn't been satisfied, dammit! He wanted the peak.

Lard Narr looked at Zim, and knew he wouldn't be able to deny him. So he knelt down between Zims legs, and put his mouth to the hole, sucking and licking inside it, biting the outside rim. He could taste the fluids he had put into Zim previously. He felt Zim fondle his horns, and stroke his head. He could hear Zim gasp and pant.

Zim was pushing down onto the tongue, he could feel the peak arriving. He screamed as he climaxed, digging his claws into the top of Lard narrs head. Lard Narr lifted his head from between Zims' thighs and licked the liquids off his chin. He then crawled on top of Zim and kissed him deeply. He rolled off the top of Zim and onto his back, or he would've, if the open door hadn't been in his way.

'Well.' Dib said. 'I can see why you didn't want anyone else to interrogate him.'

-- - -- ---- --

This chapter was fun to write. Whoo! Sex scene!

Anyway, don't expect any more updates for a while, because I have a stackload of assignments that I have to do, and those are important. So, Happy Easter! 


	17. Chapter 17

Can't sleep. Jhonen will eat me.

- - -- -- - - -

Lard Narr was in the interrogation room with Zim sitting beside him. On the opposite side of the table were Dib and a high MeeKrobian. Lard Narr was talking not only for his and Zims lives, but also for the lives of the Resisty crew.

'So, you didn't tell us that the two of you were, uh, involved, because you thought we might kill you all for being traitors?'

'Exactly!' Lard Narr exclaimed. Finally they were understanding!

'Instead you thought it would be better if I walked in on you licking Zim out when I thought he was being interrogated?' Dib asked.

'I thought we would be left alone. I would have told you eventually.'

'Eventually!' Zim exclaimed indignantly. 'You said you would get me out as soon as you could. Would eventually have been before or after they tortured me?'

Lard Narr turned to Zim. 'Before, of course. You know I would never let anyone else hurt you.' He thought for a few seconds. 'Unless I told them to, but that'll never happen again! Any Resisty member who hurts you will have to report directly to me.'

'Thankyou,' Zim said. This was the biggest thing Lard Narr had ever done for him.

Dib coughed. 'Are your relationship issues sorted out yet, or do you want us to leave the room so you can "interrogate" each other again?'

Lard Narr blushed. 'Sorry. Please, continue.'

'I have been communicating with the other MeeKrob.' The MeeKrob at the table said, 'and we have decided that the Irken shall be your responsibility, Lard Narr. If it breaks any rules you will both be punished. The Irken will no longer be held in the cells, but will instead be sharing accommodation with you.'

'I think they've been sharing accommodation for a while.' Dib muttered under his breath.

'As my colleague here suggests, though MeeKrob do not have physical relationships with other MeeKrob, we had decided it would be closer to your old living arrangements to be sharing accommodation. The Irken will also have to do work here. We will find a position suitable for it later.' The MeeKrob stopped talking for a few minutes. Everybody just stared at him.

'Is that all?▓ Lard Narr asked.

'Yes. Unless an unusual circumstance happens, which we will discuss at the time of it happening.'

'What about my sight?' Zim screeched.

'Are you vision impaired?'

'It's standard policy to trick the occipital receptor nerves on any incoming prisoners so they can't see anything. Remember?' Dib asked.

'Of course I do.' The MeeKrob replied haughtily. 'I will return your sight to you shortly.'

'Why can't you do it now?!'

'I can't do anything now, because now is too short a time period to do anything in, plus if you ever try to do anything "now", you will ultimately fail, because the now has become the then before you try to do it.'

'Eh?'

The MeeKrob sighed, or deflated somewhat. 'If I tried to do anything "now", I wouldn't be able to, unless I started to do it before the time to do it arrived, and then I wouldn't be doing it now, I would instead be doing it previously, and possibly after as well, so ultimately-'

'Could you just return his sight?' Lard Narr asked.

'Of course.' He stopped doing anything for a few seconds. 'It is done.'

Zim blinked. He could see again. He could see a floating, glowing alien siting opposite him, Lard Narr sitting next to him, and a strange half robotic creature sitting diagonally opposite him. 'What are you? He screeched; making Lard Narr look upset, the MeeKrob back away slightly, and the creature look angry.

'I'm Dib.' The creature said.

'What?!' Zim exclaimed. That creature was not Dib. Certainly, it had Dibs' hair, and general facial appearance, but one of it's eyes seemed to be robotic, and it definitely had synthetic skin grafted to cover most of one side of it's face. It also had one robotic hand, and the rest of the arm was probably robotic as well. 'What happened?'

Dib sighed. He had told this story so many times he was thinking of just getting cards that explained it all. 'After you disappeared, I went out in Taks ship to search for you. I was, however, attacked by Planet Jackers before I left the solar system, and they destroyed most of the left half of my body. I was rescued by some Sslxxzych before I died, and they took me to the MeeKrob, who got Vortians to help repair my body.'

Zim appraised Dib with a critical eye. 'An Irken could have done a better job.'

'I wouldn't have wanted an Irken to even be near me.'

'Why, are you too amazed by our superiority?'

'Vortian,' the MeeKrob said over the top of Zim and Dibs arguing, 'Why don't you take the Irken to your sleeping quarters?'

'No, I would be worried that your species' incompetence would cause me to die.'

'Good idea.' Lard Narr agreed with the MeeKrob. He grabbed Zims' hand just as he opened his mouth to retort, and pulled him out of the room.

-- - - - - - -

If you're confused about Dibs description, just think of the Terminator, after he's been attacked and lost an eye.

This took so long to get out, thanks to essays. More importantly, 3 essays due in 2 weeks. The stress. 


	18. Chapter 18

Whoo! An update!

Thanks to all my reviewers. There are just so many now, I can't list them all!

- -- - -- - - - -

After a few weeks of wandering around and getting under everyone's feet as he "helped", Zim had been given a job of great importance. At least, he saw it as a job of great importance. Lard Narr called it busy-work, Dib said it was to keep him out of trouble, and the MeeKrob said it was of vital importance for Zim and only Zim to do the job, especially when they were planning attacks against the Empire, or doing anything of importance.

So Zim sat down at a desk in a converted broom cupboard, staring at some monitoring software, and searching the surrounding space for anything that would be suspicious. After the first twenty "suspicious" things Zim had found in his first hour on duty, they told him that they meant, specifically, anything that may be enemy spacecraft or spy vehicles (the exact same job that a room full of trained aliens down the corridor performed, except they had better (working) equipment and were actually taken notice of if they found anything). So far Zim had found nothing, but that wasn't ruining his enthusiasm for the job.

Dib looked in on Zim in his room. 'So Zim?' he asked, stifling laughter. 'Found anything yet?'

'Not yet.' Zim answered without turning around, 'but there'll be something soon. You'll see.'

'Ok, Zim. Keep up the good work.' Dib left the room. Occasionally someone had to go and check in on Zim. if they didn't, he came out to say that, although he hadn't found anything yet, he was sure that he would soon, and that they shouldn't kill him or put him back in the cells, or anything else like that. Please?

Dib had been shocked the first time he had heard Zim say please and practically beg for his life, and wondered what had happened to change him, but then he had thought more about it, and decided he didn't want to know. He walked into the "war room" to find some senior MeeKrob and Lard Narr discussing the Irken movements, or, rather, their lack of movements. 'Anything yet?' he asked.

'No. Their silence is... disturbing. We haven't had any indication of Irken activity anywhere for a few weeks, and even our spies are reporting no activity.' A MeeKrobian reported.

'I know all that already.' Dib said.

'There haven▓t been any sightings of Irken activity in the months we've been here, even though we're near disputed space, which normally has a heavy Irken presence.' Lard narr expanded on the MeeKrobs' explanation.

'Yes.' Dib said, 'we've discussed this earlier. The lack of Irken activity means that they must be planning something big, and we're about to send spy rockets into the disputed area to see if we can pick up any stray chatter that would allow us to see what they are planning.' Dib blinked a few times, confused as to why they had just explained everything, almost as if a third presence was in the room with them, making them explain everything to someone who hadn't been listening previously.

Lard Narr and the MeeKrob nodded their heads (or head like appendages), and ordered a crew member to fire the rockets, and let them know when they were in reach of Irken radio signals.

--

Zim poked his head out of his work-room. Dib had just been in to see him, so he probably wouldn't be disturbed for a few more days. Though they were never too concerned if he wasn't doing his vital monitoring task. He looked around quickly, then left the room and closed the door behind him. He hurried off down the corridor in a very specific direction. A few turns and an elevator ride later and he was standing outside a door. He hesitated before opening the door. He would have preferred not coming here but his PAK wasn't working properly, so he couldn't scan himself.

A Screwhead stood behind a desk. 'What do you want, Irken?' he asked, not very nicely.

Zim glared at him. 'I came to see a medical drone, Screwhead.'

'There's one free just through there. Are you dying?' the Screwhead asked with too much enthusiasm.

Zim just made a rude gesture and walked into the room indicated. In there he sat on the bed and waited for the free drone to enter, wondering if this was a good idea. He didn't think he was suffering from anything fatal, so maybe he should just go back out. He had never liked medical drones. They always got too close to his personal space. He was just about to get up and go back out when a Vortian medical drone entered.

'So,' the Vortian asked, 'what's your problem?'

'My squeedily spooch is making me sick.'

'Is it hurting?' The Vortian asked, concerned because he didn't know much about Irken biology.

'No. It just makes me sick.'

'Hmmmmmmmm.' The Vortian said. 'Has this ever happened before?'

'No.' Zim answered.

'How long has it been happening for?' He asked, bringing out a torch and flashing it in Zims' eyes.

'About two weeks' Zim answered, squinting at the bright light.

'Hmmmmmmmm.' The Vortian said again. 'How often do you feel sick?'

'About once or twice a day.' He had often had to run out of the monitoring room to vomit into a bin.

'Open your mouth and say "ahhh"' the Vortian instructed. Zim did so. 'Hmmmmmmmmm. I'm just going to get some scanning equipment. I▓ll be back soon.' He then ran out of the room, leaving Zim alone again. Zim shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the Vortian to come back, and sure that while he was gone from his post, enemy craft were coming to attack the ship. He was just about to leave again when the Vortian came back.

He was dragging a scanner, and trying not to look too uncomfortable with the bulky machinery. He could just never get any of the modern equipment, so he always had to make do with the out of date technology. 'Just take your shirt off and lie on the bed.'

'Ummm', Zim said, not wanting to take his shirt off. Vortians weren't to be trusted, especially if he didn't have clothes on.

'Hurry up, we don't have all day. And it's not like I'll be the first Vortian to see you with your top off.' News spread quickly here.

Zim blushed at the revelation that his private life wasn't as private as he had thought and took his top off, lying down on the bed.

The Vortian wheeled the scanner over to the bed, and positioned it above Zims' lower spooch. If he remembered rightly, that was where there food was digested, so the problem was most likely there. He turned the scanner on and adjusted the knobs, focussing in on a specific area. He then frowned and twisted more knobs. 'Stay there.' he ordered Zim, leaving the room again.

Zim lay there, wondering what was happening. The medical drone didn't know what it was, but that didn't mean anything. He might just not be a very good doctor. He shivered as the cold started to get to him, and wished that he still had his shirt on.

Ten minutes later the Vortian re-entered, this time carrying a large file. He put the file down next to the scanner and seemed to be comparing pictures between the scanner and the file. He then pressed a button and told Zim he could get up again. Zim gladly got up and put his shirt back on. 'What's wrong with me?' he asked.

The Vortian shrugged. 'I'm not an expert on Irken biology, but there seems to be a growth in a vestigial pouch off your squeedily spooch, which is probably what's making you sick.' He indicated to a picture from the file and a picture from the scanner, where there was a very definite difference. 'If you were any other alien I might think that you were pregnant, but that seems unlikely, because Irkens don't get...' He trailed off as he saw Zims' face. 'You can fall pregnant?'

Zim nodded slowly, putting his hands over his abdomen.

'Oh.' The Vortian said. 'Sit down and I▓ll go through your options with you. You can terminate the pregnancy-'

'No.' Zim said, cutting him off. He remembered the last time his pregnancy had terminated. All that blood...

'Ok, then. You'll keep it.' Zim nodded. The Vortian felt a bit sorry for him, he looked terrible. 'If you need any help, just come to me, Ok? I think you should go and have a good lie down, maybe something to eat, and rest for a few days. And remember to come and see me if you have any problems.'

Zim nodded. 'Don't tell anyone.' He said. He left the room, feeling a lot worse then when he had gone in.

- -- -- - -- - --

Whooo! Uni is over for the semester!! There's only about two more chapters to go on this story, and then it'll be done, or will it? I have some outtakes/deleted scenes that I'll publish when it's finished.

Second half seemed to go for much longer than I'd planned. 


	19. Chapter 19

Second to last chapter, everyone!

- -- -- --

The spyship had entered the disputed area. All the main players of the resistance movement were gathered in the "war room." Aliens of different size and shape were running backwards and forwards, decoding messages, sorting them into groups of relevance, from inane personal chatter to important messages sent by the Massive. There was one idea that was of the utmost importance; six messages from the Tallest had gone out about it, and most of the chatter was Irkens gossiping about what the messages might mean.

The general gist of the communication was this: in less than 24 hours, a very important something was going to be screened over the free networks, so that everybody could se it.

This was, of course, causing considerable concern throughout the aliens in the movement. Were the Irkens going to be declaring full out war against them? More positive thinkers brought forward the idea that the Irkens were abandoning Operation Impending Doom 2. none of them knew what was going to happen though, just when and how they would find out.

--

Lard Narr, Dib and three of the MeeKrob had moved to a more private area to discuss what should be done about the communications.

'We should wait until the message is relayed, and then act.' Said one of the MeeKrob, to the general agreement of the rest of the group.

'But what if they're planning on destroying us? we should move out of the way, or at least be ready to defend ourselves.' Dib retorted, also to the agreement of the group.

'What we really need,' said a MeeKrobian, 'is an expert on Irkens. Someone who could tell us what the messages could mean.'

They all stayed silent. 'Like an actual Irken?' Lard Narr asked.

'Yes!' The Meekrobian said. 'Like an actual Irken. Don't you have one around somewhere?'

'He should be in the broom cupboard now. I'll go and fetch him.' Lard Narr left, leaving everyone else to discuss the options. He always felt a bit left out when discussions happened. He didn't know if it was because him and his group had arrived later than the others, or if it was hios relationship with Zim that caused the distance.

He opened the door to Zims' broom cupboard, expecting to see Zim staring at the monitor screen, maybe with a bowl of chips or something nearby, but he wasn't there. Lard Narr closed the door. If Zim wasn't there, he could only be in one other place: their bedroom.

He made his way to the sleeping quaters. Only aliens high up in the command rank got separate bedrooms, the rest just slept in dorms. He quietly opened the door to his room, to see Zim lying on the bed. He tiptoed over to the bed (not that there's any other way a Vortian can walk), and whispered Zim's name. Zim didn't react to it, so Lard Narr assumed he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful, just lying there under the covers, all curled up into a little ball. Lard Narr reached a hand out and placed it on Zims' shoulder. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. He shook Zims' shoulder, whispering his name a little bit louder.

Zim blinked his eyes open and looked around. Why was he being woken up? Had something gonme wrong? He sat up suddenly. 'what happened?'he asked, panicked.

'Nothing. We just need to ask your opinion on something.'

Zim grumbled and reached for his shirt, pulling it on, then getting out of bed and pulling his boots on too. 'Couldn't it have waited?' he grumbled, annoyed at having been woken up.

'No.' Lard Narr said. 'Now, come on.' He led Zim from the room.

--

Zim looked at all the messages that had been gathered.

'Do you know if they've found us?' Asked a MeeKrobian.

'No, no. they haven't found you.'

'How can you tell?' Dib snapped.

'Because we're not all dead yet.' Zim said, glaring at him. 'Irkens do not wait to kill their enemies, they destroy them as soon as they can.'

'Then what is it?' Another MeeKrobian asked.

'I dunno.' Zim said, shrugging. 'You're not in any danger, though. Usually something like this happens for public executions, tallest coronations, public trials, Invader assignings, or the discovery of a new snack food. Oooh, I hope it's a new snack food.'

'So we're not in any danger?'

'No, though they may be executing some spies you have in the empire, or it might be a public torture, they're always fun.' he giggled slightly. Dib looked disgusted. 'The only way to find out what it is is to watch the transmission. Can you pick it up?'

'Of course we can pick it up.'

'Good, then I'm going back to bed.' He marched off, leaving behind talks of contacting spies and gathering more information. Zim went, planning to rest for 10 hours before he could put his amazingly thought out plan into action.

-- -- - - -- - - - -

And there's only 1 more chapter to go. I already have the last chapter written out, (i had it written out about 1 year and two days ago. Wow this has taken a while to write.) I just need to put the finishing touches on it.

Goodbye for now! 


	20. finale!

Final chapter of story! You're all going to hate me after the end of it.

- -- - - -- - -

They were all standing by the TV, watching the broadcast being transmitted over the screen. It was the coronation of almighty Tallest Bob.

'I guess this means a new regime, maybe an end to the war?' Dib asked.

'It certainly seems so.' A MeeKrobian agreed.

'Who would've thought that, instead of the war ending with Almighty tallest Red being killed, he was instead superseded by somebody taller? It's kind of anticlimactic, though.' Dib said.

'Mmmmm.' Lard Narr agreed.

'And to think that radiation from an exploding dwarf star caused him to grow like that. I heard he was really short before this happened.'

The ambassador from MeeKrob interrupted in the conversation. 'We will be contacting them immediately. It will be good to start anew with a different leader. We shall all get our planets back.'

Lard Narrs' attention drifted away from the conversation and looked around for Zim. He knew the little Irken would be standing watching the screen, everybody else was. The change in Tallest would have him being sickeningly patriotic, probably hoping that he would be reinstated as an Irken citizen. He was surprised when he didn't see any green skin. He saw plenty of glowing MeeKrobians, and blue Vortians, plus aliens of various other colours, but no green Irken. He left the human and MeeKrobian to talk business and made his way to the room he occupied with Zim.

When he reached the room he heard thuds coming from inside it, and Irken curse words screamed out occasionally. He opened the door and stepped inside, amazed at the state of the room. It looked like a clothes bomb had been placed inside it, and standing in the middle of it was Zim.

Lard Narr walked over to him. 'Zim' he said softly, surprised when Zim rounded on him with an angry expression on his face. Then he saw the suitcase. It was half-packed with some of Zims' clothes and also had cleaning materials in it. 'What are you doing?'

'I... I...' He stuttered a bit. 'Zim was going.'

'Where were you going, Zim? You can't go back to Irk, not yet.' Lard Narr used a quiet, calming voice. Zim had been a bit unpredictable lately.

'Maybe to an outer planet. Maybe back to Earth, or to Vort.'

'Why?' Zim couldn't leave him. He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown attached to Zim, and would miss him if he left.

'Zim is... Zim is...' he put his hands over his stomach. 'Zim is carrying' he started to cry, 'a smeet, and I don't know what to do.'

Lard Narr looked surprised, but held Zim close. 'Shhhh, shhhhh. I'll help you with this Zim. I'll be there to help you with it.' Maybe if he helped Zim, Zim would decide to stay. Lard Narr hoped so. He would die a little inside if Zim left. 'I'll help you look after it, and I▓ll give both of you anything you need.'

'Thankyou, Lard Narr.' Zim snuggled closer to his chest and dug into his shirt. 'I'll stay for now.'

--THE END--

This was written when I had up to chapter 6 done and published. I had no idea what was going to happen, but I was doing very boring work, and thought "wouldn't it be awesome if Table-headed Service drone Bob became Tallest. And if the MeeKrob are going to join forces with the Resisty (that had been decided a couple of days prior), then Dib should come back, too. It was just sheer genius to give him a robotic eye.

Oh, yeah. I have no sequel planned.

Now, after this I shall be posting chapters of "deleted scenes." Anything else that is posted at the end of this story is a "deleted scene", like they have at the ends of movies and on DVD▓s. 


	21. chapter 4 again

I got an amazingly underwhelming response for my last chapter. You all just make me feel so loved.

But! Here is the first version of chapter 4 that I wrote, published because you are all still watching me, and I actually got a new watcher after I said that the story was over. How's that for strange?

- -- - -- - -- -

Zim twitched his antenna. Lard narr had had it replaced for some reason. "Probably so he can rip it off again." said a little nasty voice from the back of his head. Zim whimpered. He didn't like that voice. He flicked his antennae again. It didn't hear as well as it used to, and he couldn't feel differences in air pressure with it either. He flicked his other antenna. It was working perfectly.

The door opened and Zim looked at it, nervously. He hadn't seen Lard Narr since his antenna had been pulled out, and Zim was scared that Lard Narr was going to kill him.

Lard Narr did indeed enter the room, but he took one look at zim and exited straight away. Zim didn't blame him. He knew that he was covered in dried blood and other liquids, and probably smelt.

Lard Narr returned 2 hours later, carrying a bar of Irken soap. He threw it at Zim, 'clean yourself up, Irken. You're disgusting.' He then left the room, again.

Zim looked at the soap. He recognised it as one of his own personal bars. It had a bite mark in it from where GIR tried to eat it, mistaking the bar of soap for a taco. Zim hoped that this bar didn't have any bacon in it. He was relieved to find that it didn't have bacon in it, and, apart from the eaten part, it was in perfect working order. He scrubbed himself from the top of his head, down to the base of his feet, doing his back the best that he could. He put the soap down when he felt physically clean, getting annoyed at the parts of his back that he couldn't reach, feeling the dirtiness on them.

After he felt clean, he stood up next to the bed. He couldn't go anywhere, because of the chain, but he could stretch his muscles. He knew that if he didn't, Irken superiority or not, they would waste away, and he would be unable to even get up, let alone hatch a cunning escape plan and run away. He hadn't got an escape plan yet, but he wanted to be able to get away when he had thought of one, which he would, because he was briliant.

He was half-way through his stretches when Lard Narr came back in. Zim stopped immediatly. 'Don't stop because of me,' Lard Narr said, coming up behind him, 'This is one of my favourite shows. I love seeing how flexible you are.' He started nibbling on Zims' neck.

'You watch me?' zim asked, outraged.

'Of course I do. This room is monitered with cameras. Only I have access to them, but it's still monitered.'

Zim shuddered as he felt lard Narrs' hands creep over his stomach and tickle him slightly. He didn't want it to, but it felt kind of good. It was a different feeling to the normal gropings, or the beatings, or even when Lard narr was gentler with him. It even felt different to the first time they had been alone together. That had been pleasing for Zim, but he had known it was wrong. This didn't feel wrong at all. Zim let out a slight moan, and rubbed against lard Narr.

Lard Narr picked Zim up and lay him on the bed, kissing him one last time, then leaving the room with a very confused Zim behind him.

--

Zim felt betrayed. Not by anyone, but by himself. He had allowed that Vortian to confuse him, and he had allowed himself to feel good at what was being done to him. He was barely an Irken anymore. He should just give up. he lay on the bed and pulled the blankets up over his head.

--

Lard Narr watched Zim. He just wanted to kill the Irken. How could such a destructive creature be so pathetic? Admittedly, he had destroyed almost all the ego Zim had had, plus killing Zim would give him nothing, and he would lose his favourite toy, but that was all. He picked up a gun to kill Zim with, then took one last look at the screen.

Zim was huddled under a blanket, but the tips of his antenna could still be seen. Lard Narr sighed Zim wasn't completely without his uses. His crew did say that he was calmer now that he could relieve himself of stress. He put down the gun. He could always kill Zim when the war was over.

- - -- -- -- -

1 more coming up, and may I just say, I miss writing this story. 


	22. outtake 2

Zim twitched his antenna. Lard narr had had it replaced for some reason. "Probably so he can rip it off again." said a little nasty voice from the back of his head. Zim whimpered. He didn't like that voice. He flicked his antennae again. It didn't hear as well as it used to, and he couldn't feel differences in air pressure with it either. He flicked his other antenna. It was working perfectly.

The door opened and Zim looked at it, nervously. He hadn't seen Lard Narr since his antenna had been pulled out, and Zim was scared that Lard Narr was going to kill him.

Lard Narr did indeed enter the room, but he took one look at zim and exited straight away. Zim didn't blame him. He knew that he was covered in dried blood and other liquids, and probably smelt.

Lard Narr returned 2 hours later, carrying a bar of Irken soap. He threw it at Zim, 'clean yourself up, Irken. You're disgusting.' He then left the room, again.

Zim looked at the soap. He recognised it as one of his own personal bars. It had a bite mark in it from where GIR tried to eat it, mistaking the bar of soap for a taco. Zim hoped that this bar didn't have any bacon in it. He was relieved to find that it didn't have bacon in it, and, apart from the eaten part, it was in perfect working order. He scrubbed himself from the top of his head, down to the base of his feet, doing his back the best that he could. He put the soap down when he felt physically clean, getting annoyed at the parts of his back that he couldn't reach, feeling the dirtiness on them.

After he felt clean, he stood up next to the bed. He couldn't go anywhere, because of the chain, but he could stretch his muscles. He knew that if he didn't, Irken superiority or not, they would waste away, and he would be unable to even get up, let alone hatch a cunning escape plan and run away. He hadn't got an escape plan yet, but he wanted to be able to get away when he had thought of one, which he would, because he was briliant.

He was half-way through his stretches when Lard Narr came back in. Zim stopped immediatly. 'Don't stop because of me,' Lard Narr said, coming up behind him, 'This is one of my favourite shows. I love seeing how flexible you are.' He started nibbling on Zims' neck.

'You watch me?' zim asked, outraged.

'Of course I do. This room is monitered with cameras. Only I have access to them, but it's still monitered.'

Zim shuddered as he felt lard Narrs' hands creep over his stomach and tickle him slightly. He didn't want it to, but it felt kind of good. It was a different feeling to the normal gropings, or the beatings, or even when Lard narr was gentler with him. It even felt different to the first time they had been alone together. That had been pleasing for Zim, but he had known it was wrong. This didn't feel wrong at all. Zim let out a slight moan, and rubbed against lard Narr.

Lard Narr picked Zim up and lay him on the bed, kissing him one last time, then leaving the room with a very confused Zim behind him.

--

Zim felt betrayed. Not by anyone, but by himself. He had allowed that Vortian to confuse him, and he had allowed himself to feel good at what was being done to him. He was barely an Irken anymore. He should just give up. he lay on the bed and pulled the blankets up over his head.

--

Lard Narr watched Zim. He just wanted to kill the Irken. How could such a destructive creature be so pathetic? Admittedly, he had destroyed almost all the ego Zim had had, plus killing Zim would give him nothing, and he would lose his favourite toy, but that was all. He picked up a gun to kill Zim with, then took one last look at the screen.

Zim was huddled under a blanket, but the tips of his antenna could still be seen. Lard Narr sighed Zim wasn't completely without his uses. His crew did say that he was calmer now that he could relieve himself of stress. He put down the gun. He could always kill Zim when the war was over.

- - -- -- -- -

Awwwww, isn't it sweet. I think Lard Narr would be very stressed, don't you? He does have to put up with the crew, plus leading a rebellion wouldn't be easy. 


End file.
